Twilight Moon
by SOLmaster
Summary: Rewrite. A girl is taken by Jimmy Neutron from the Viewer World and must save the toon worlds as the Sword of Light Master with Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob from creatures known as animatics. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

_SOLmaster here to bring you an old classic story of mine titled…"Twilight Moon" which is kinda a crossover Nicktoons story and is kinda like Kingdom Hearts in a Nicktoons Unite style. This story was posted here a long time ago but got deleted. Don't ask why because I won't give an answer. This story is somewhat special to me because it was my first real fanfic and it's still a good read. I'm posting it again, but the story will be somewhat different than before. I changed and edit some things in it to make it a bit more modern. Please respect the changes and enjoy them._

_Alright, since the author's note is done and you understand now, please enjoy the remade story… _

**Twilight Moon**

Chapter 1: First Impressions Are Very Important

One day there was a fourteen year old girl named Lizz. When she got home she turned on the T.V to Nickelodeon and 'Jimmy Neutron' was on, it was one of her favorite shows. She wished she could meet them in person, but everyone knows he's not real. But she always thought he was.

"I wish I could meet the Nicktoons" Lizz told herself with a bored sigh. Then all of a sudden the T.V. went blank. "That's weird, what's going on?"

She walked over to the T.V. and a green portal appeared in front of her, she jumped back scared. But slowly put her hand through it, and then put her head through to look inside, but then she stumbled in. After taking a long drop, she got up and looked around, the place looked like a science lab, but somewhat familiar.

"Wow, what is this place?" Lizz asked herself. "This can't possibly be…"

Then Goddard appeared, "Bark! Bark! Brrr!"

Lizz screamed, "Ahhh! You're Goddard! But how?"

"Goddard, down boy!" Jimmy Neutron ordered as he came into view.

"And you're Jimmy Neutron." Lizz recognized. "Is this a joke? Am I dreaming?"

"I know this may seem weird to you," Jimmy tried explaining. "Considering, you're a viewer."

"A what?"

"'Viewer', you know, the ones who watch us from the real world."

"You mean you know you're a cartoon?" Lizz asked confused and surprised.

"Of coarse I do, why wouldn't I?" Jimmy answered. "We all know."

"Oh…who's 'we'?"

"Everyone in my world and even the other worlds, but maybe I should start explaining. Ever since this morning, strange creatures, I believe are called 'animatics' have been coming out of portals of darkness and into other worlds. I'm still not sure where the source is, but if I keep looking I'm sure I can find it."

"But what does that have to do with me?" Lizz asked.

"According to toon legend, there is a weapon called the 'Sword of Light'. It is said to be more powerful than any other toon. But it can only be wielded by a viewer."

"You mean that's me?"

"Well actually, I was trying to summon the Sword of Light Master, but instead it brought you instead.

Lizz got a bit disappointed that Jimmy brought her by mistake. "Well…I guess I'll go then."

Jimmy stopped her from walking away. "Wait, I can still use your help to stop these animatics, at least until I find the Sword of Light Master."

"Okay, so… how do we get to other worlds?"

"Just step through my Wormhole Generator."

"I wonder which world we're going to first."

Jimmy and Lizz stepped through the Wormhole Generator.

* * *

They came out through the portal and came to another world. It was Dimmsdale.

"Wow. That was kinda fun." Lizz said with a laugh. Then she saw something up ahead. "Hey, what's that?!"

They saw small, gray, paper creatures terrorizing the people and destroying stuff.

"The animatics, they're here too." Jimmy recognized them.

A little boy was trying to fight the animatics with a weapon that flings stars, but there were so many, he was starting to lose.

"We should help him," Jimmy said taking out his tornado blaster. "Let's go!"

"But, I don't have anything to fight those things with!" Lizz told him.

"Well… then you stay here and I'll call you when it's safe."

Jimmy ran off to the kid to help him fight the animatics, leaving Lizz alone.

'_I can't believe it. I always thought that when I meet Jimmy Neutron, it would be cool,' _Lizz thought to herself. '_I just hope that Sword of Light Master comes soon.' _Then she saw an animatic about to slice Jimmy with its claws. "Jimmy, look out!" She warned as she started running toward him.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared around her '_What?' _When the light was gone, a big, white sword appeared in her hand. "Wow, a sword. But how?"

Then she remembered about Jimmy, and quickly rushed toward the animatics. Every time she would slice them with her sword, they would rip into pieces of paper and disappear.

"That was awesome!" The boy said.

Lizz immediately recognized him. "Hey, you're Timmy Turner." Then Cosmo and Wanda poof from being Timmy's star flinger into their normal selves, and float over Timmy. "And you guys are Cosmo and Wanda."

"And you're Pinky from the reunion, I was there and Wanda, you were there, ah…good times…good times." Cosmo said for no reason.

"No…actually my name is Lizz."

"Hi Lizz, I'm Timmy," Timmy introduced. "Which you already know because you just said my name and…oh my gosh, you know about Cosmo and Wanda?!"

"Of coarse she does," Jimmy told him. "Lizz is a viewer, so she knows all about your holograms."

"Right…a viewer." Timmy replied unsure.

Wanda started whispering in Timmy's ear, "Viewers have exceptions, so even if she does know, it wouldn't matter."

"Yeah, but what about Neutron? He can't know." Timmy looked over and saw Lizz and Cosmo talking and laughing.

"Hey, Timmy, I really like your 'computer programs'!" Lizz called out, using air-quotes.

Timmy smiled and knew he could trust her, for even Lizz knew not even Jimmy could know Timmy had fairy godparents. "So what were those creatures we were fighting?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy answered, "Those were animatics. I heard that they're incomplete toons brought to life by dark energy. I just don't know where or who is releasing them into our worlds. But now that Lizz is the Sword of Light Master, she can stop them and restore the balance to all our worlds."

All of a sudden, a nervous face appeared on Lizz, after a few seconds she broke out of shock. "What?! I can't be the Sword of Light Master, I'm fourteen. Can't you just get someone else?"

"Lizz, you just can't get someone else, you have to-"

"Oh yeah?" Lizz interrupted as she looked at Timmy, Wanda, and then Cosmo. "Cosmo, congratulations, you're the new Sword of Light Master." She gave him the sword.

Cosmo got excited. "This is great! Finally, I-" Then the handle of the sword heated up in his hand. "AHHH! IT BURNS!" He dropped it and Lizz picked it up, but felt nothing.

Timmy's watch beeped and it read 7:50 A.M. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late for school!"

"How about we come with you to help get rid of some of these animatics?" Jimmy suggested.

"Awesome, let's go!"

Jimmy, Timmy, and Lizz made their way to Timmy's school while fighting their way through animatics, Jimmy using his tornado blaster, Timmy using Cosmo and Wanda as a star flinger, and Lizz using her newly acquired sword of light. As she fought, she found out she wasn't that bad and like Jimmy said, she had a great responsibility. Before she knew it, they were at Timmy's school.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I'm actually glad to be here." Timmy said excited.

"Why? There are monstrous animatics trying to destroy your world and everyone else's."

"Well…at least I won't be bored with Crocker's lesson. Let's go!" Timmy ran ahead into the school, leaving Jimmy and Lizz behind.

"He's much more hyper in person than he is on T.V.," Lizz said to herself, and then looked at Jimmy. "Let's follow him."

Lizz ran after Timmy, and Jimmy just rolled his eyes and followed close behind her. When they walked further into the school, they saw Timmy's crush Trixie Tang being attacked by a group of animatics while she was unconscious.

"Oh no, Trixie!" Timmy panicked.

"Don't worry, Timmy, we can save her!" Jimmy assured.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Lizz fought off the animatics, but the last one was heading toward Trixie while she was waking up.

"Don't worry, Trixie! I'll…" Timmy shouted as he was about to save her. But Jimmy blew it away before it attacked her.

Jimmy walked over to help her. "Are you alright, Miss?"

"Wow, you saved me." Trixie said with a smile as she stood up. "What's your name?"

"Uh… Jimmy Neutron." He answered nervously.

"Wow, you're cute and smart. Thanks for saving me."

Jimmy chuckled nervously, "Thanks and uh…you're welcome."

Then Trixie leaned down to him, still smiling. "Oh, Jimmy, would you like to…"

"Hey!" Timmy interrupted as he got in between them and glared at Jimmy. "Get away from my 'soon-to-be-girlfriend'!"

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked confused.

"You can't have her, she's mine!"

"Hey, all I did was-"

Um…I think I'm gonna leave." Trixie said, getting creeped out. She walked away, but looked back again and waved. "Bye, Jimmy Neutron." She blew a kiss to Jimmy and walked away.

Jimmy gave a nervous smile and wave. "Bye."

Timmy growled angrily. "You planned this all along, didn't you?!"

"No, I didn't!" Jimmy shouted back. "I don't even know her!"

Lizz slapped her forehead as she continued to watch the two argue.

"You'll never get away with this!" Timmy continued.

"I'm not trying to get away with anything!" Jimmy shouted back.

As Lizz continued not to pay attention to their fighting, she saw someone running into the shadows of the hallway.

"Hey, guys!" Lizz shouted to make them stop fighting. "Have you forgotten the whole 'animatics trying to destroy your worlds' thing?"

Jimmy slapped his forehead as he remembered. "You're right, we better focus."

Lizz pointed down the hall, "We could start by following that guy down the hall."

"Right, let's go!"

_That's it for the first chapter. What will Jimmy, Timmy, and Lizz find? Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon._


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Boss

_Here's the next chapter of Twilight Moon. Last time, Lizz met Jimmy and Timmy, and became the Sword of Light Master. Now the three are trying to find out who's releasing the animatics in Dimmsdale._

Chapter 2: The Big Boss

Lizz, Jimmy, and Timmy all walked down the long dark hallway while holding their weapons in case they were attacked.

"Why is the hallway so dark?" Lizz asked in a scared tone.

Jimmy answered, "Probably because the animatics cut the electricity in this part of the building."

"Why would they do that?"

"The animatics take orders from whoever is controlling them, find that and problem solved."

"Well, I have an idea who it could be." Timmy said.

"Who?"

"It's-"

"Wait!" Lizz interrupted. "It's getting too dark!"

As they continued to walk down the long hallway, it became pitch black and very hard to see for all three of them.

"She's right, I can't see a thing." Timmy agreed

Jimmy remained as calm as possible. "Don't worry, just stay together and stay alert for animatics.

"Wait, I hear something." Lizz told them. "It sounds like footsteps."

"Are you sure it's not yours?" Timmy asked.

"Of course. They're my feet, so I would know."

They heard the footsteps coming closer and closer.

Timmy was becoming annoyed. "Jimmy, cut that out!"

"It's not me!" Jimmy shouted. "It's… AHHHH!"

Jimmy was cut off by something, but since it was so dark, they couldn't see a thing. Lizz and Timmy screamed and started firing and swinging their weapons at nothing while running until they saw the lights were back on when they stopped. They leaned forward while panting in exhaustion.

"Hey…" Timmy said while panting heavily with a smile. "We're okay."

"Yeah, but where's Jimmy?" Lizz asked as she looked around.

"I don't know. Jimmy, where are you?!" Timmy shouted.

Lizz remembered something that happened back there. "You think he was captured by those footsteps we heard back there?"

"You might be right. But who was it?"

They both did some thinking until they both realized who it was. "Crocker!"

"But why would he want Neutron for?" Timmy asked.

Cosmo and Wanda poof right above them.

"Think about it, Timmy," Wanda told him. "A lot of people do mistake Jimmy for you."

"And I can't see why." Lizz muttered to herself. "I mean, he must've been after you, but captured Jimmy instead. But hard to think what'll happen when he realizes the mix up."

"Oh no!" Cosmo panicked. "He might give him…a haircut!"

"Don't worry," Timmy assured Cosmo. "We'll save Jimmy before anything happens. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were at Crocker's lab!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and they all vanish into a pink cloud of smoke.

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda poof Lizz and Timmy into Crocker's lab, and they were hidden behind a monitor, seeing Jimmy strapped to a table with Crocker standing in front of him.

"So, Turner, you're fake head disguise may fool everyone else," Crocker told Jimmy. "But it won't stop me from capturing your FARIES and using their magic to complete my dark animatic." Crocker laughs maniacally as Jimmy glares at him. "All you have to do is hand over your FAIRY GODDPARENTS!"

"For the millionth time," Jimmy said annoyed. "I'm NOT Timmy Turner! Why does everyone think that?"

"You're not fooling me this time, Turner, if you refuse maybe the animatics will change you're mind."

Crocker snapped his fingers and animatics appeared all around Jimmy. Crocker laughed evilly as Jimmy screamed in fear. Then all of a sudden Timmy fired his star flinger at the animatics and Lizz used her sword to cut the restraints off Jimmy's wrists and ankles. Then he assumed a fighting stance like Lizz and Timmy.

"It's over, Crocker!" Timmy shouted. "You ready to give up?!"

Crocker looked surprised and said, "Turner, you may have used one of your decoys to try and get pass my animatics, but you still haven't met 'the big boss'!"

Crocker snaps his fingers and a giant animatic comes out, the team gasps in shock and at that time Crocker runs and hides.

"Where'd Crocker go?" Timmy asked.

"Never mind him," Jimmy told him. "Worry about us."

"I say, we stay and fight." Lizz said.

Jimmy and Timmy both shouted, "Yeah!"

"Then let's go!"

They all charged with their weapons in hand, firing and attacking, they got knocked down a few times, but they managed to get up without a problem. After a few more hits and beatings, it was defeated and it disappeared into a black and purplish cloud of smoke.

"All right, we did it!" Lizz cheered.

"I can't believe we took that thing down by ourselves." Timmy said.

"Yeah, we do make a great team." Jimmy agreed.

"What?! That's impossible!" Crocker shouted, coming out of his hiding place.

"Sorry, Crocker, it looks like your plan has failed… again." Lizz said with a smirk.

"Don't be so sure, Sword of Light aster; once I get a hold of 'Mr. high-pitched voice guy' I'll get new animatics, and then, Turner, I'll capture your FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Then Crocker threw a smoke bomb on the ground, while laughing, but when the smoke cleared, he started coughing. "Drat!" The smoke cleared and he was gone.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Lizz were looking confused.

"Who do you think he meant by 'Mr. high-pitched voice guy'?

"I don't know," Jimmy answered unsure. "But maybe we'll find out soon, so we better start moving on."

Lizz grabbed Jimmy's shoulder and asked, "Wait, can Timmy come with us?"

"Sure," Jimmy answered with a shrug. "We need all the help we can get."

"All right!" Timmy shouted excitedly.

"Yay! We get to help save the world!" Cosmo shouted.

When Jimmy is opening up a portal to his world, Timmy stops him. "Wait, I have just one question."

"What's that?" Jimmy asked.

"Back there when Lizz gave Cosmo the Sword of Light, how come it hurt Cosmo and not her?"

Jimmy answered, "Well, since Lizz is the Sword of Light Master, no toon can take her sword, much like a security system." A green portal appeared in back of Jimmy. "And I'll explain everything later, let's go."

As Timmy was about to go through the portal, he stops and faces Jimmy. "Oh, and one more thing… stay away from Trixie!" Then he walked through the portal.

Jimmy glared as he walked through and Lizz followed while laughing.

* * *

In Jimmy's lab, Jimmy, Timmy, and Lizz were coming out of the portal.

"You mean, we're gonna visit other worlds and fight more animatics?" Timmy asked excitedly.

Lizz answered Timmy's question, "Uh huh."

While they were talking, Jimmy was at his computer. "Hey guys, another world appeared on screen. It's a place called Bikini Bottom."

Lizz ran to the computer an immediately got excited. "Whoa!"

"It's covered in water." Timmy noticed.

"Yeah, we'll drown."

Jimmy had just the solution. "Don't worry; my neutronic air gum will take care of it."

_It looks like they are now heading to Bikini Bottom and I wonder who they will meet there…Well, I hope you review and stay tuned for the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3: Jellyfishing

Chapter 3: Jellyfishing

Before Lizz, Jimmy, and Timmy went through the Wormhole Generator, they put a piece of Neutronic air gum in their mouth and went to Bikini Bottom, and they landed right in front of a pineapple, an eastern island head, and a giant rock.

Timmy was impressed. "Wow, I can't believe we're under the sea."

"Just remember to keep chewing your Neutronic air gum." Jimmy reminded.

Lizz wasn't really paying attention to Jimmy; she just kept looking in every direction like she was looking for something or someone.

"What are you looking for?" Jimmy asked Lizz.

"Oh, just someone." She answered.

"Who?" Then a familiar scream was heard. "Who is that?"

"Look!" Timmy pointed at a little, yellow, square creature in front of the door of a pineapple. He is cornered by five animatics, but he just covered his eyes and shivered.

"Oh no, we gotta help him!" Lizz shouted as she took out her Sword of Light. Then Jimmy took out his tornado blaster, and Timmy took out his star flinger, and they ran to his rescue.

They each took out an animatic, and when the last one was about to attack the sponge, Lizz sliced it away with her sword. The sponge still had his eyes covered until Lizz knelt down to his height and Jimmy and Timmy came up to him and stared.

"He's okay." Jimmy noticed.

"This is amazing; he's a giant piece of cheese." Timmy said.

"Great, let's eat him." Cosmo said with fork and knife poofing into his hands.

"No!" Wanda protested.

"I'm not cheese!" SpongeBob yelled at them. "I'm a sponge, which is why my name is 'SpongeBob SquarePants'."

"Hi, SpongeBob, my name is Lizz." Lizz said excitedly while shaking SpongeBob's hand. "It's so great to finally meet you."

"Hello, SpongeBob, my name's Jimmy Neutron." Jimmy introduced.

"And I'm Timmy Turner, and this is Cosmo and Wanda." Timmy introduced.

"Hi, SpongeBoy!" Cosmo greeted.

"Hi, everyone, it's nice to meet all of you." SpongeBob greeted. "And thanks for saving me from those horrible origami things."

"Those weren't origami things, SpongeBob." Jimmy corrected. "They're called animatics, and they're going to destroy all our worlds unless we can stop them."

SpongeBob looked surprised. "Oh, that's terrible, I really like this world. In fact, it's the only one I know."

Cosmo picks up a picnic basket, he found behind SpongeBob.

"Hey, what's this?" Cosmo asks SpongeBob, as he hands him the basket.

SpongeBob snapped his fingers as he remembered, "Oh, I almost forgot, I was on my way to the annual picnic in Jellyfish Fields before I was attacked."

"Can we come?" Lizz asked.

"Sure, I can't wait to introduce you to Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs-"

Jimmy interrupted SpongeBob, "Uh…SpongeBob, maybe we should hurry before the animatics get there before us."

"Don't worry. They won't dare hurt anyone here." Lizz assured.

"Aww, thanks, Lizz, and I'll face those animatics with my 'ka-ra-tay'!" SpongeBob shouted as he pulled out his karate gloves.

Lizz, Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob were on their way to Jellyfish Fields while fighting every animatic that got in their way. Lizz saw SpongeBob was a pretty good fighter like Jimmy and Timmy were. They went over a big hill at Jellyfish Fields that pretty much tired them out after fighting a bunch of animatics, until SpongeBob finally announced, "Well, here we are."

They looked over and saw a picnic with all the show's main characters. Lizz got really excited. '_I dreamed it, but I never thought I'd see it.'_ She thought to herself.

Then Timmy said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

SpongeBob laughed and said, "Yeah!"

Jimmy ran toward Timmy and SpongeBob. "Hey, wait up!"

Lizz ran to try and catch up with them; while she was looking, she saw Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, and Gary. She soon found Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob with Patrick.

"There you are, Lizz," SpongeBob said to her. "I was starting to think you got lost."

Lizz got a little embarrassed, "Sorry."

"That's okay. I was just about to introduce you all to Patrick."

"Hi, Patrick, I'm Lizz, and this is Jimmy and Timmy." Lizz introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Patrick," Jimmy said. "And I must say that you and SpongeBob live in an interesting environment."

Patrick had a confused look on his face. "We don't live in an environment. We live here in Bikini Bottom."

"Patrick and I were gonna go jellyfishing, would you like to join us?" SpongeBob asked the group.

"What's jellyfishing?" Jimmy asked confused.

SpongeBob looked shocked. "What's jellyfishing?! Come on, we'll show you."

SpongeBob, Patrick, Lizz, Jimmy, and Timmy went further into Jellyfish Fields. When they stopped, SpongeBob handed everyone a net.

"Okay, jellyfishing is easy," SpongeBob instructed. "Once you've spotted a jellyfish, you swing you're net…" SpongeBob demonstrated as he caught a jellyfish with his net. "And then you let 'em go." He did so.

"That doesn't sound so hard." Cosmo said as he caught a jellyfish with his hands and got stung. "Ahhhh!"

"Oh, and watch out for the stingers." SpongeBob warned. "Ready… set…"

"Go!" SpongeBob and Patrick both shouted.

Everyone ran in different directions after the jellyfish. Jimmy had a hard time catching up to the jellyfish that was flying in the air, while Timmy swung his net to the ground and caught one. Lizz saw one near her and caught it with her net, she showed SpongeBob, and he pushed it out of the net for her, and they both laughed. Then they all stopped to see how many they all caught.

"I caught three!" Timmy announced.

"I caught two!" SpongeBob announced.

"I caught…" Patrick quickly counted in his head, trying to remember. "Two."

"I caught one!" Lizz announced.

"I caught nothing, sorry." Jimmy announced disappointed.

"That's okay, Jimmy, at least you tried." SpongeBob said trying to make him feel better.

"I caught the most! I win!" Timmy announced victorious.

"That was so much fun, we should play again." Lizz suggested.

Then, Patrick's stomach growled. "I'm hungry," He turned to SpongeBob and asked, "Can we get some of those delicious krabby patties?"

"Sure, buddy," SpongeBob agreed. "And then we can come right back and do some more jellyfishing."

SpongeBob and Patrick ran up the hill toward the picnic area, while Lizz, Timmy, and Jimmy followed behind.

"I can't wait to finally try a krabby patty." Lizz told Jimmy and Timmy.

Then they heard SpongeBob scream, "OH NO!"

"SpongeBob!" Lizz shouted worried.

"Quick! Let's go!" Jimmy ordered.


	4. Chapter 4: Jellybot Jam

Chapter 4: Jellybot Jam

After hearing SpongeBob scream, Lizz, Jimmy, and Timmy ran up the hill to see what was wrong. When they reached him, SpongeBob was on his knees, crying at the sight that the whole picnic had been overrun with animatics.

"Why?!" SpongeBob cried, while pounding on the floor. "Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!"

Lizz knelt down and put her arm around SpongeBob. "Don't worry, SpongeBob, I'm sure everyone's okay."

"Really?" SpongeBob asked, calming down.

"Really."

"Are we supposed to defeat…" Timmy stopped and quickly counted all the animatics down at the picnic. "…twenty animatics on our own?"

Then Patrick noticed someone down at the destroyed picnic area. "Hey, it's Sandy!" Patrick shouted waving. "Hi, Sandy!"

Sandy was fighting the animatics with her karate gloves. "Hi-ya!" Sandy shouted while karate chopping an animatic.

"Sandy!" SpongeBob called out. "Where is everyone?!"

Sandy answered, "As soon as these varmints showed up, everyone hightailed it outta here!"

"Hang on, Sandy! We're coming!"

Lizz, Jimmy, and Timmy ran down the hill to help Sandy, but as soon as they got there, every single animatic disappeared and they all exchanged looks of confusion.

"That was strange." Jimmy said confused.

"That's it?" Timmy said a little disappointed. "We won?"

"That was a little too easy." Lizz thought.

Then a voice called out, "Well, if you thought that was easy…" A giant jellyfish appears above them and the hatch on top opens, revealing Plankton inside. "Then maybe this will be more of a challenge."

"Plankton!" SpongeBob, Sandy, and Lizz both shouted.

"What are you doing here?" SpongeBob asked.

"Very simple really," Plankton answered. "I'm just here to get what I need."

"The krabby patty formula?" Lizz guessed.

"Yes, but first you need to give me something to give to the boss."

"Boss?" Lizz wondered confused.

"What is this 'something'?" Jimmy asked.

"How should I know?" Plankton answered, not knowing the answer either. "The only thing he said is that the kid with the worst overbite than SpongeBob has it."

Everyone immediately stared at Timmy.

"Me?!" Timmy shouted confused. "What do I have?"

"Alright, that's it!" Plankton shouted, getting impatient. "I'm getting what I came here for!"

Plankton closes the hatch and the robot jellyfish's stingers begin to light up with electricity, and he was aiming for the group.

"Look out!" Jimmy warned.

Everyone dodged the zap thrown by the robot jellyfish. Sandy jumped on top of it and started jumping up and down; trying to break it, but it grabbed Sandy with its stinger, zapped her, and threw her far into Jellyfish Fields. Then it went after Timmy, who was trying to fire stars at it, but tripped backwards on a rock.

"I have you now!" Plankton shouted from inside the jellyfish.

Timmy screamed, "I don't have anything!"

Plankton was about to use the robot to grab Timmy, but Jimmy got in the way to shoot air from his blaster at the robot and knocked the stingers away for a moment.

Plankton just laughed evilly and said, "You really think a gun full of air can stop me?"

He shocked Jimmy and pushed him aside really hard, and then he grabbed Timmy with the stinger.

Timmy screamed, "Ahhh! Let go of me!"

"Finally, victory is mine!" Plankton said as he was leaving with Timmy.

Suddenly, Lizz jumped up and cut off the stinger with her sword, freeing Timmy. Then they all hid behind a large rock with Jimmy and SpongeBob.

"Thanks." Timmy whispered.

"No problem." Lizz whispered back.

Then Jimmy quietly said, "Guys, we have to figure out a way to stop Plankton."

"But how?" SpongeBob asked. "He's only after Timmy."

"Yeah, and I don't even know what I have that he wants." Timmy replied.

"He'll also probably keep chasing you until he gets it." Lizz added.

"Guys, that's it!" Jimmy realized.

"What's it?"

"If Plankton is after Timmy, he'll try and catch him, but he'll also be too busy to worry about the rest of us."

"Can you make a little more sense?" Timmy told him, not understanding.

"One of us will try and stop Plankton, while the rest of us try and protect Timmy."

"I'll stop Plankton." Lizz volunteered.

"Okay then, we'll try-"

Jimmy was interrupted when Plankton blew up the rock they were hiding behind. "There you all are!"

"We'll create a distraction!" Jimmy shouted to Lizz, while he, Timmy, and SpongeBob ran in one direction and Lizz ran in another. Plankton ran after the boys while they were rapidly firing their weapons, Lizz jumped on top of the robot jellyfish and used her sword to saw a hole in it, she saw Plankton inside, sitting in a tiny chair at the controls.

Plankton saw Lizz and shouted, "What the barnacles?!" She picked up Plankton away from the controls, unaware she had just caused it to crash.

"Lizz, get out of there now!" Jimmy warned.

She jumped off the robot and landed on the ground, just before it crashed off the cliff in a big fiery explosion.

Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob walked up to Lizz, and SpongeBob helped her back on her feet.

"Are you crazy?" Jimmy asked in a worried tone. "You could've killed yourself!"

"But, I got Plankton." Lizz said as she held out Plankton in her hand

"Put me down!" Plankton commanded.

"First answer a few questions." SpongeBob told Plankton.

"Who sent you and why do they want Timmy?" Jimmy questioned Plankton.

"You got a problem?" Plankton said jumping out of Lizz's hand to the ground. "Talk to the annoying high-pitched voice guy." Then he pulls a jetpack out of nowhere and flies away.

"Who's the high-pitched voice guy?" SpongeBob asked Jimmy, Timmy, and Lizz.

"Isn't that the guy Crocker was talking about?" Timmy remembered.

"Yeah, but what does he want you for?" Jimmy asked.

"Hey, fellers!" Sandy shouted from the distance coming toward them with Patrick and Mr. Krabs with her.

"Guys, you're okay!" SpongeBob shouted relieved to see them.

Mr. Krabs put his arm around SpongeBob's shoulder. "The formula's safe from Plankton, right?"

"Yes." SpongeBob answered confused about the question.

"Then I'm okay." Mr. Krabs said walking away.

"That was the most rootinist, tootinist battle I've ever dun seen!" Sandy complimented.

"Thanks." Lizz replied with a smile.

"Did you see the way I fired at the robot jellyfish?" Timmy asked, making shooting noises and holding an imaginary gun.

"And the way I gave it an all powerful karate chop?" SpongeBob asked karate chopping the air. "Hi-ya!"

Lizz chuckled and began saying, "And the way I saved Timmy from-"

Jimmy interrupted them and said, "Guys, we need to leave right NOW!"

"Awww." Lizz and Timmy said disappointed.

"Come on, Timmy." Lizz said.

"Wait!" Mr. Krabs shouted, causing them to stop. "Take SpongeBob with ya."

When Mr. Krabs pushed him forward, SpongeBob looked surprised and excited. "Really?!"

"Sure," Mr. Krabs answered. "You need to keep those animatics away and stop them from scarin' away me payin' customers."

"Whoopee!" SpongeBob shouted excitedly while running. "We're gonna have so much fun saving the world and stopping evil!" He ran through the portal Jimmy made, and Jimmy, Timmy, and Lizz followed while waving goodbye to everyone.


	5. Chapter 5: Deep Jungle Rumble

_I now give you the next chapter of Twilight Moon. Now this I should explain. You see, this chapter has the biggest change of the whole story. Some of it's the same, but I have replaced the next world with another Nickelodeon show to give it a more 'modern' look. To those who haven't read the old story won't notice the change, but to those who have, I ask to please respect the change. Well, thank you and enjoy the chapter. _

Chapter 5: Deep Jungle Rumble

In Jimmy's lab, the three of them were trying to figure out who the person with the high-pitched voice was, while Lizz was sitting at Jimmy's computer messing with the controls.

"We do know one thing," Jimmy began. "Whoever is responsible has a high pitched tone in his voice."

Timmy thought for a few seconds. "SpongeBob has a high-pitched voice!" He accused, pointing at SpongeBob.

"What?!" SpongeBob shouted surprised. "I didn't cause any of this!"

"But you have a high-pitched voice."

"Stop it Timmy," Jimmy said, defending SpongeBob. "You have a high-pitched voice too, so don't blame him."

"No, I don't." Timmy said, trying to sound as low as possible.

A siren on Jimmy's computer began to ring with Lizz still on the computer.

"Lizz, what are you doing?!" Jimmy asked, walking up to his computer.

"I'm picking which world we go to next!" Lizz shouted, as Jimmy stopped the siren.

"Which one?" Timmy asked.

"Hey, I'm supposed to pick the worlds we go to." Jimmy said getting annoyed.

"Who made you the boss of this group?" Timmy asked.

"Well, I am the smartest."

"Well, Lizz is the Sword of Light MASTER."

"That doesn't matter, she's just a viewer."

Lizz felt offended. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just saying since you're a viewer, you can't possibly know the basic properties of our worlds."

"For your information, I watch you guys everyday on T.V., so I think I know your 'basic properties'."

SpongeBob just stood there and watched as the three continued fighting.

"Uh… guys?" SpongeBob said, trying to get everyone to stop fighting.

"Ever since you got the Sword of Light, you've never acted responsible with it even once!" Jimmy shouted to Lizz.

"Well, I'd like to see how you'd do with it!" Lizz shouted as she angrily pounded on the keyboard, unaware she had just pushed a button.

Jimmy noticed what she did and quickly shouted, "No, don't push that-"

The Wormhole Generator began to glow and suck everyone in, and they all screamed, not knowing where they were going.

* * *

After they were sucked in, Lizz fell from the sky and landed in a tree and fell to the ground.

"Oww." She quietly cried as she got up. "At least in the toon world, you don't get as badly hurt as you would in real life."

The she looked around and saw she was in a jungle, separated from Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob. "I just wish I knew where is here and who lives here."

Then she saw someone in the bushes, she readied her sword, thinking it was an animatic. Instead it was a fourteen-year-old wild boy with brown hair with a feather on it, a loin cloth, and a staff on a strap to his back.

"Oh, this is wear I am." Lizz embarrassingly said, as she put away her sword.

"Uh…hi." He introduced. "I'm Tak. Who are you?"

"I'm Lizz."

"Where'd you come from?"

"From… far away," Lizz said, making something up. "Hey, have seen a couple of characters? You can't miss them, the big-haired one is Jim-" She stopped when she realized, Jimmy may still be mad at her for what she did. "Y'know, never mind."

"What's wrong with you?" Tak asked, wondering about her attitude.

"Nothing, I'm just lost and I need to get back home."

"Well, I can take you back to my tribe and see if there's a way to get you back home from there."

"Sure, I guess." Lizz answered, knowing she couldn't possibly have a Wormhole Generator.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob were lost on the same world too. Timmy and SpongeBob were sitting on a rock, while Jimmy was pacing back and forth, looking at his watch.

"Now what?" Timmy asked.

"I hope Lizz is okay." SpongeBob said, concerned.

"She doesn't matter right now." Jimmy said, still looking at his watch. "Because of her, we're stuck here. The Wormhole Generator short-circuited my watch, so there's no way of getting back."

"It's your fault anyway." Timmy muttered.

"I heard that!" Jimmy shouted in Timmy's face.

Then, they all heard something in the bushes.

"What's that noise?" SpongeBob asked, jumping off the rock, looking scared.

A girl with spiky red hair came out of the bushes and stared at the three, confused.

* * *

Lizz and Tak arrived at the village. Tak looked around and called out, "Jeera! Are you around?!"

Then, the same girl, Jeera, came into the campsite. "There you are, Tak" She said coming into the village. "I went out looking for you, and instead I found these weirdoes."

Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob came from behind her, and they see Lizz.

"Lizz!" Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob all shouted excitedly. They happily run over to her, grabbing each other's hands and start spinning around in circles around SpongeBob, who was jumping up and down.

"Jimmy! Timmy! SpongeBob!" Lizz shouted, also excited.

But suddenly, they remembered they were still mad at each other. They pulled apart and crossed their arms and faced their backs to each other. Except SpongeBob who was getting tired of all their fighting.

"Okay, if you're all done playing ring-around-the-rosy, would you mind telling us who are you guys?" Jeera asked.

"Sorry, Jeera," SpongeBob apologized. "You kinda caught us at a bad time. You see…"

"Lizz was the one who crashed us here and almost killed us." Jimmy explained for SpongeBob, but not the way he was gonna explain it.

Lizz turned around and angrily said, "You're blaming me?!"

Timmy turned around and said, "He's always acting like a 'Mr. Know it all'."

Jimmy turned around and angrily said, "Oh, so know you're taking her side?!"

"If you had just let me do what I wanted none of this would be happening!" Lizz shouted.

Jimmy, Timmy, and Lizz continued yelling at each other, while SpongeBob covered his ears trying to drown out their arguing.

"Do they always fight like this?" Jeera asked SpongeBob.

"Not until now." SpongeBob answered.

Tak already had enough of their fighting, and got in between them. "Take it easy, everyone!"

Jimmy, Timmy, and Lizz stopped arguing.

"Great, now that you stopped fighting, I can show what I found in the jungle." SpongeBob said as he took a piece of dirt rock out of his pocket, it had little sparkles on it. "It looked so pretty I just had to take it."

"So, it's just a rock." Timmy said unimpressed.

"Wait," Jimmy said as he took the rock from SpongeBob, and examined it. "This is a piece of alludeal sediment, where diamonds are usually found."

"Whoa, wait up!" Tak said in awe. "You mean there's diamonds around here?"

"There has to be, and with the right amount, I can use it as a battery for my watch and we can get back." Then Jimmy turned to Tak. "Tak, do you know where I can find any other samples like this?"

"Yeah, there's a ton of them in a cave on top of a waterfall." Tak answered.

"Can you take me there?"

"Wait, I wanna come too." SpongeBob said. "How about you guys?" He asked Timmy and Lizz.

Lizz gave it some thought and said, "I guess we can work together…for now."

Timmy agreed. "Yeah…for now."


	6. Chapter 6: Great Power

Chapter 6: Great Power

Tak and Jeera led Lizz, Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob out of the village toward the waterfalls.

"How far is it?" Timmy said getting impatient.

"Just a bit farther." Tak answered. "…I think."

Then they all stop as Jeera looks at Tak with an annoyed look. "You have no idea where you're going, do you?"

"Not a clue."

This caused the others to moan and groan in annoyance. While they were slumping in frustration, SpongeBob reached into his pocket and pulled out a cookie. "Well, all this getting lost is making me kinda hungry. This cookie I saved in my pocket should hit the spot."

But when he was about to take a bite, he heard a faint noise in the jungle. "Do you guys hear that?" SpongeBob quietly asked.

"Hear what?" Timmy asked confused.

Then a motiki suddenly jumped out of the bushes, and started rapidly snarling at then, scaring Lizz, Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Jeera.

"What do we do?!" Timmy asked scared.

"Don't panic!" Jimmy shouted, trying to take charge. "I'm sure whatever that thing is, it can't be too dangerous."

"It's actually pretty cute." SpongeBob smiled as he reached over to pet the motiki. But then it suddenly took a chomp near his hand which caused SpongeBob to yelp and jump back with the others.

Everyone huddled together, except Tak, who quickly looked around until he spotted the cookie in SpongeBob's trembling hand. He snatched it and threw it to the motiki, who grabbed it and ate until Tak took his staff and blasted it with Juju magic and it screwed the top off of the motiki and it became a regular cookie jar.

The Jimmy, Lizz, Timmy, and SpongeBob stepped apart and looked very impressed.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Timmy asked.

"Special power from the Jujus." Tak said proudly as he twirled his staff. "Provided by me."

Jeera scoffed. "Who else would it be?"

"Who-Who?" SpongeBob asked in confusion.

"Juju." Lizz corrected him. "That's the kind of power Tak can summon with his staff. I know these kinds of things cuz I'm from the viewer world." She smiled in excitement. "I think it's pretty cool."

"Thank you, Lizz." Tak grinned proudly. "I appreciate any respect I can get."

"Like what?" Jeera groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, guys." Jimmy said impatiently. "We have to continue to the waterfalls."

"Relax, big head. We have plenty of time." Timmy pointed out with a calm smile. "What's the worse that can happen?"

Then they suddenly heard a loud boom. They ran to where the sound came from and they saw a figure standing in front of a hole where the back of the waterfall was.

Jimmy took out a pair of high-tech binoculars and looked through them. "Someone is already up there."

"Let me see." Tak said as he snatched the binoculars from him and zoomed in to see who it was. "It's Traloc!" he gasped.

"You know him?" Jimmy asked.

Tak answered, "He's been causing trouble for the Pupununu for a long time."

"Ooh, he sounds bad." SpongeBob said in worry.

Jeera snatches the binoculars from Tak, and looked through her them, she zoomed in closer and saw it was sparkling in the cave he headed in. "That's the cave where the diamonds are." She pointed out.

"You think he's trying to steal them?" Timmy asked.

"He has to be." Lizz replied. "What else?"

"If he steals those diamonds, we'll never get back." Jimmy pointed out.

SpongeBob stood up in a heroic pose. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get up that waterfall and stop that Traloc guy."

Jimmy had a plan to take Traloc by surprise. So they all went behind the waterfall and climbed up the rocks and cliffs. When they reached the top, they hid below the cliff and saw Traloc standing in front of a wall

"I've finally reached the top." Traloc said to himself in triumph. "Now if the book is correct, I should be able to insert the stone." He opened up an old book he had and took out a green stone that in between the pages.

"What's that thing?" Lizz asked, whispering.

Jimmy whispered, "It looks like an emerald gem, but what's so special about it?"

Tak answered, "I heard about it from Jibolba, he said if it's placed in the hole of mysteries, it will unleash a great power not found on this world."

"What kind of power?" Jimmy asked which Tak shrugged in response.

However, Lizz stepped on top of the ledge and shouted, "Well, I'm not sticking around to find out!"

"Lizz!" Jimmy shouted angrily that Lizz blew their cover.

Traloc turned around and noticed everyone. "What's going on?" he asked. "Who are you all?"

"We wanna know what you're doing here, Traloc!" Tak demanded to know.

"Gaining great power." He put the emerald in the hole and it began to glow.

"What's happening?!" Lizz asked Tak.

Tak responded, "I don't know!"

A black portal appeared in front of the wall with the emerald, and animatics came out one by one. Traloc was even shocked that he dropped the book, and Jimmy grabbed the it without being noticed and started reading it. While he was reading, he caught something. "Hey, wait a minute!"

Lizz was busy fighting animatics to stop, so she just asked, "What is it?"

"It says here, placing the chaos emerald will grant the placer the power…" Not taking his eyes off the book, Jimmy shot an animatic that was coming toward him with his tornado blaster. "…Of darkness."

Timmy was also busy fighting. "I think we already know that!" he snapped.

"So, what does that even mean?" Jeera asked as she stood behind Tak, who was fighting animatics with his staff.

"It means the person will have complete control over the animatics." Jimmy answered as he shot another animatic without looking.

"Really?" Traloc asked, realizing what Jimmy meant, and he smirked and pointed, "Animatics… destroy the children!"

All the animatics obeyed and started heading toward the group. While Traloc laughed in triumph, he suddenly screamed when a dark wave of energy surrounded him and caused him to disappear.

Tak and Jeera gasp and Lizz muttered, "Oh no."

The four, including Tak, fought back against the invading animatics, but every time they defeated one, more and more came out of the portal. They definitely outnumbered SpongeBob, but Timmy gave him a hand and was getting annoyed by all this.

"Jimmy! Isn't there any way to reverse this thing you caused?!" Timmy asked.

"I'm trying!" Jimmy said, while he was rapidly flipping through pages. "Ah ha!" Jimmy shouted when he found something. "To cease the darkness, we have to stab it with light."

"What does that mean?!" Timmy and SpongeBob shouted as they were back-to-back fighting animatics.

"I'm trying to figure that out!" Jimmy shouted as he kept reading.

Lizz paused from fighting and stopped to think about what Jimmy said, she looked at her sword and looked at the portal. She knew exactly what to do and started walking away.

While SpongeBob was fighting, he noticed Lizz walking toward the portal. "Lizz!" he screamed.

When she got close to the portal, she stuck her sword in it and tried pushing it in.

Jimmy noticed and he closed the book and smiled. "Of course. Light. Sword of Light. How could I miss that?"

Timmy came up to him and said, "Because…" He shot an animatic and that came up to him. "… She's smarter."

Jimmy glared at Timmy, and then looked at Lizz. "C'mon Lizz, you can do it!" Jimmy yelled. "Push harder!"

Lizz kept pushing, but she was tiring out. "I'm…trying…can't."

As she was about to give up, Jimmy put his hands on Lizz's, trying not to touch the sword and began to help her push it in. Two seconds later, SpongeBob stepped in to help and did the same thing as Jimmy, and so did Timmy.

"Alright, together," Lizz ordered, "1…2…3!"

They pushed as hard as they could, and the sword started to go in. When it was halfway in, the portal started to glow bright, the boys stepped back and Lizz pulled her sword and went next to them. All the animatics and the darkness left by them started to disappear.

Tak and Jeera smiled and ran over to them. "Guy, you did it!" Tak shouted as he put his arm around SpongeBob.

"That was awesome!" Jeera yelled.

Then before the portal faded away, Traloc fell out and looked dazed for a bit. "Where have you been?" Timmy asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure." Traloc answered. "It was so dark I couldn't see a thing."

"Well, I hope you learned a valuable lesson." SpongeBob said as he stepped forward. "Wanting that much power can be a dangerous thing."

"Yeah, whatever, kid." Traloc just scoffed. "I'll just have to find something else that'll help me rule over that pathetic Pupununu village."

He then took a small sack hanging on his belt and threw it in front of the group letting out some smoke that caused them to shield their eyes while he went over the ledge.

Once the smoke disappeared, they look around and notice Traloc was no longer around.

"Oh great," Timmy groaned in frustration. "He escaped."

"Don't worry, Timmy," Tak said as he picked up the Chaos Emerald. "I'll give this to Jibolba and he'll take care of it so it won't fall into the wrong hands again."

Lizz then found a small diamond on the ground and picked it up. "Hey look, I found a diamond." She handed it to Jimmy. "Here, you can use it for your watch."

"Thanks." Jimmy said as he started fixing his watch.

"Still, that was so amazing when you guys worked together to close that portal." Jeera complimented. "You four make a great team."

"Thanks, we are good friends." Lizz smiled until she turned to Jimmy and sighed. "Jimmy…I'm sorry about what I said."

Jimmy stopped fixing his watch and looked up at her, "I'm sorry too."

"Me too." Timmy apologized also.

The three of them shook hands at the same time. Then SpongeBob popped up and put his arms around Jimmy and Timmy. "Hooray! You guys are friends again!"

"Finished!" Jimmy said when he finished fixing his watch and he created a portal. "Come on, let's go."

Lizz, Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob said goodbye to Tak and Jeera before they went through the portal to Jimmy's lab.

"Hey, can I work your computer?" Lizz asked.

"No!" Jimmy snapped.

"Why not? I am the Sword of Light Master."

"I don't care who you are!"

"Here we go again." SpongeBob said frustrated.


	7. Chapter 7: Ghosts Are Real

Chapter 7: Ghosts Are Real

In a town called 'Amity Park' a fourteen-year-old boy with a white shirt, blue pants, and black spiky hair was walking alone down the sidewalk, he then sees an animatic. Thinking it's a ghost that escaped his ghost sense, he runs into a dark ally, a bright flash is there and instead of him, a ghost boy with white spiky hair comes flying out. One minute later, the team comes out of the portal. They looked around at the buildings they saw.

"Gee…this place kinda gives me the creeps." SpongeBob said with a terrified look as he hid behind Lizz. "Where are we anyway?"

"We're in Amity Park." Lizz said in a cheery tone. "This is where a bunch of ghosts are."

"Really?!" Timmy said, getting excited.

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy said, not believing her. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"Yes, there is. We just need to find Danny Phantom." Lizz started looking around.

"Danny who?"

Then the ghost boy suddenly flew backwards like he was pushed by something. He slid on the ground and landed right in front of them. They stared at him, and the ghost stared at them with his eyes open.

"Danny Phantom! It's really you!" Lizz said excitedly.

"Who are you guys supposed to be?" the ghost boy, Danny Phantom, asked.

Before they could answer, the animatics that were attacking Danny came back. Everyone took out their weapons.

"We'll explain everything later," Lizz told Danny. "Just help us fight these things."

Danny teamed up with the group to take down the animatics, using his ghost powers. When there were four left, Danny took them out with a big blast of his ghost ray. When the battle was done, they all started explaining everything.

"So, those things aren't ghosts, they're called animatics. They're trying to destroy our worlds unless you guys stop them, and you need to find out who's the cause of all this." Danny said, understanding after they explained.

"That's right." Lizz nodded.

"Okay, I understand, Lizz, Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob."

"And you're really half ghost?" Timmy asked.

Danny demonstrated by turning into his human form, Danny Fenton.

"Wow, that's amazing." Jimmy said impressed.

"See," Timmy said, elbowing Jimmy. "Told ya, ghosts are real."

Danny looked at Timmy couldn't help but think to himself. '_Why does that kid, Timmy, look so familiar?'_

Unknowingly to him that Timmy was thinking the same thing. '_I feel like I know him, but why?'_

"Um, hey Danny, if you don't mind, could you give us a tour of Amity Park?" Lizz asked. "Danny?"

"What?" Danny said, snapping out of his confusion. "Oh, well, I've never given a tour before, but sure I'd love to. But we're gonna have to take it 'Danny Phantom' style.

* * *

In a very dark room, a small image of Vlad Plasmius appeared on a round magic platform. He was speaking to a mysterious figure, but it was too dark to see who it was.

"Can I give you my complete trust in capturing Danny Phantom?" The figure asked.

"Oh, I can assure you, capturing Daniel will be a snap." Vlad said. "But if I may ask, just what are you planning to do with him?"

"That is top secret business, and you should worry more about your pay."

"Ah yes, my pay, how much are we talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see, that is if you succeed."

"Don't worry, I have just the plan." Vlad said as he disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and the group were flying above Amity Park, and Danny was showing everyone the sites. Danny held onto Lizz and Timmy's hands while they were in the air, and Lizz held Jimmy's hand while Timmy held SpongeBob's.

"Over there is Casper High, that's where I go to school," Danny pointed out. "And over there is Axiom Lab."

"A lab? Can you phase us in?" Jimmy asked.

"Sorry, but the lab just got new ghost alarms, courtesy of me."

"You can take us to Fenton Works." Lizz suggested.

"Fenton Works?" Jimmy asked confused

"Also known as 'my house'," Danny answered. "C'mon, I'll take you there."

Danny flew them to his house and phased them below to the basement where his parents' lab was. When they landed on the ground of the lab, Jimmy immediately got excited. "Beakers and test tubes full of ectoplasm. Did you make all these yourself?"

Danny answered, "Uh, no, my parents are really the inventors in the family. But remember, don't touch-" Everyone, except Danny, ran off in different directions. "…Anything."

Jimmy was looking at all the experiments, Timmy was playing with the Fenton Bazooka, Lizz was looking around curiously, and SpongeBob was looking at the portal.

"Hey, Danny, what's this thing?" SpongeBob asked, pointing to the portal.

"It's called a Ghost Portal," Danny answered. "It leads to a dimension called 'The Ghost Zone'."

SpongeBob gulped and looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, noticing his expression.

SpongeBob calmed down and answered, "Nothing. It's just there was this movie I saw where a ghost came out of a Ghost Portal like this one, grabbed the scientist, and took him into the ghost dimension."

"Don't worry, SpongeBob. Nothing like that ever happens in real life." Right after Danny said that, a ghost did reach out from the portal and pulled SpongeBob into the Ghost Zone, as he screamed. "Or…maybe it does."

Lizz saw what happened and screamed, "SpongeBob!"

"I'll get him!" Danny shouted as he flew off into the Ghost Zone to help SpongeBob.

"We have to help him." Timmy said with a determined look.

"We can take the Specter Speeder." Lizz suggested.

"Specter What?"

They climbed into the device called the Specter Speeder, but got unsure expressions. "Umm…how do they drive this thing again?" Lizz wondered as she looked at the controls.

"Let me try." Jimmy said, moving up to the steering wheel.

Jimmy tinkered with the buttons a few times, and he soon got it to work. Then he drove it into the Ghost Zone to fly after Danny.

But, Danny wasn't having much luck. Two ghost vultures were holding onto SpongeBob's arms with their feet and flying away with him. Danny was following them, but he didn't want to fire a ghost ray and accidentally hit SpongeBob. When he almost grabbed a hold of SpongeBob's foot, a third ghost vulture blasted him with eyebeams, causing him to scream in pain and stop.

While Danny floated there in pain, he looked up and lost sight of SpongeBob. Then, The others caught up with him in the Specter Speeder.

Lizz opened the hatch and said, "Danny, quick climb in."

"I'm sorry," Danny sadly apologized after he flew in. "I lost him."

Lizz put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

"He's gotta be here somewhere." Timmy guessed.

"Maybe something in here can help." Jimmy said as he started pushing a lot of buttons, causing a screen to come on.

A voice from the Specter Speeder suddenly said, "Real world item detected."

"Real world item?" Jimmy wondered.

"That's it! That's how we'll find him." Danny said, suddenly smiling.

"Wow, this thing has such amazing technology!" Jimmy said, placing his hands on the steering wheel.

But Danny pushed him aside and took the steering wheel and said, "Yeah, I'll drive."


	8. Chapter 8: The Shadow Ghost

Chapter 8: The Shadow Ghost

Deeper in the Ghost Zone, SpongeBob groaned as he started to wake up. He saw he was now tied to a pillar in a strange ruined structure. SpongeBob grunted as he struggled to break free, but the ropes that were holding him were too tight.

"Wh…where am I?" SpongeBob asked in a scared tone.

Vlad floated down in front of SpongeBob and answered, "Why, you're in the Ghost Zone of course."

SpongeBob gasped as he realized, "Wait a minute, I know you. Well…I don't, but Danny told me all about you. You're his archenemy, Vlod Plaster."

"It's Vlad Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius!" Vlad angrily corrected.

"Ohhh…Is it true you live in a castle made of cheese in Wisconsin?" SpongeBob asked in a cheery tone.

"Sure, fine." Vlad answered annoyed.

"Oh…what's Wisconsin?"

* * *

While SpongeBob was annoying Vlad, the group in the Specter Speeder were looking for SpongeBob and the ghosts who took him.

"Have you fought those ghosts before, Danny?" Jimmy asked.

Danny answered, "I've fought them a few times before."

"But, why would they want SpongeBob?" Timmy asked.

Lizz remembered something. "Wait! Don't those vultures work for Vlad?"

"Yeah, they do…" Danny answered. "So that means…"

Danny and Lizz then realized, "Vlad has SpongeBob!"

"Who the heck is Vlad?" Timmy asked.

"He's my archenemy," Danny answered. "You know the one I told you about."

"Oh right…the 'cheese head'."

Jimmy looked at the scanner, "The scanner says, SpongeBob is just up ahead, through that building."

Danny then drove the Specter Speeder at top speed.

"Poor SpongeBob," Lizz said. "I hope he's not being horribly tortured…or worse."

* * *

Meanwhile, SpongeBob was happily talking to Vlad, despite still being tied up. "So, I don't know why Danny calls you a 'cheese head', I mean people sometimes mistake me for a piece of cheese, but your head looks nothing like cheese. Also, there was this one time I was playing with Patrick, and-"

"That's it!" Vlad yelled, and then glared at SpongeBob in the face. "What is it going to take to get you to shut up?!"

SpongeBob looked a little scared. "Uh, well, I uh…I was wondering why you captured me anyway."

Vlad turned around and answered, "If it will make you stop talking, I'm using you as bait to lure Danny Phantom here so I can capture him and destroy your friends."

SpongeBob gasped and said, "You'll never stop them! Jimmy's a genius, and Lizz is the Sword of Light Master; and she's really nice." He said as his tone suddenly got happier. "So are Timmy and his friends Cosmo and Wanda. There's also Danny, he's a nice guy too."

"I don't care!" Vlad shouted as his hand started glowing pink and he got in front of SpongeBob. "If you won't stop talking, I'll just have to silence you myself."

Then, there's a huge blast, and the Specter Speeder comes flying through the hole made in the wall. The hatch opens up and the group jumps out, making a heroic stance looking like they're ready to fight.

"Guys!" SpongeBob shouted happy and excited to see them.

Danny looked at Jimmy and told him, "You know, we could've just phased through the wall."

"Well, how was I supposed to know we could do that here?" Jimmy replied. "I'm a scientist not a ghost hunter."

"It doesn't matter who any of you are." Vlad said, catching the group's attention. "What should really matter to you is him." he side-steps and shows SpongeBob still tied up to the pillar.

"SpongeBob!" Lizz shouted in worry.

"Let him go, Vlad!" Danny ordered.

"Oh sure, I'll let him go…" Vlad sarcastically said with a smirk. "…into the far regions of the Ghost Zone! That is unless you're willing to give yourself up, Daniel."

"Me?" Danny said confused.

"Psss, Danny," Jimmy whispered. "We have a plan."

They all faced each other, whispering their plan, while Vlad looked at them suspiciously. Then Jimmy suddenly ordered, "Alright…now!"

Jimmy and Timmy went after Vlad, while Lizz and Danny went to rescue SpongeBob. Lizz used her sword to cut the ropes.

"I'm free!" SpongeBob cheered with his arms out.

Danny kneeled down and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." SpongeBob nodded.

"Great," Danny smiled and stood up. "Now let's get-" Jimmy and Timmy slid on their backs and stopped near Danny, Lizz, and SpongeBob. "…Vlad."

"What happened to you guys?" Lizz asked.

Jimmy and Timmy got up and Jimmy answered, "Our weapons have no effect on him."

"Maybe it's because he's a ghost." Lizz guessed.

"Now what do we do?" SpongeBob wondered.

Timmy looked at his star flinger and smiled. "I have an idea. I wish our weapons can hurt ghosts!"

There was a poof and all their weapons started to glow green.

"Wow, impressive." Danny said amazed.

"We can help you take care of him now." Lizz told Danny.

While the group was fighting Vlad, someone was watching them. He was a black-cloaked stranger floating in the Ghost Zone. The only part of him that could be seen was his hand, wearing a white glove and holding a radio.

"He's failing very badly." The cloaked person said into the radio. "I think it's time to give him his reward a little early."

"Very well." The voice in the radio responded.

He put the radio inside his cloak and he reached out his hand, letting out a gray blast. Meanwhile the group had just defeated Vlad.

"It's over, Vlad!" Timmy gloated. "We beat you, and there's nothing you can do now!"

The gray blast hit Vlad, and he screamed as he was turning into what is known as a Shadow Ghost. He was tall, had four red eyes, fangs, and was black and dark like a shadow.

Danny raised his eyebrow, looking a bit shocked, "And I thought he was a fruitloop before."

"How is that possible?" Jimmy asked in surprise.

"I didn't know Vlad could do that." Lizz said, surprised as well.

"He can't." Danny responded.

The Shadow Ghost slams his hand toward the group as they jump out of the way.

"Well, we can't just sit around and do nothing." Timmy said, taking out his star flinger. "Let's get him!"

Timmy fires stars at the Shadow Ghost, and SpongeBob jumps high in the air and spins his body around, slapping the Shadow Ghost's face with his karate gloves. Once he landed, the ghost fired lasers out of his eyes that hit SpongeBob and Jimmy. He tried to stab them with his claws, but Lizz protected them with her sword.

"Thanks for the save, Lizz." Jimmy smiled.

"No problem." Lizz nodded.

Danny fired multiple ghost rays at the ghost, until he slapped Danny to the ground and held him down. Then Lizz jumped in and stabbed him with her sword, causing him to growl in pain. They soon defeated him and he shrunk and transformed back into Vlad Plasmius. He fell to his knees in exhaustion and SpongeBob ran over to him concerned.

"Are you okay, Vlad?" SpongeBob asked.

"Get away from me!" Vlad shouted as he got up.

"He's okay, alright." Danny said with a frown.

"Oh, come on!" Vlad shouted as he slapped his forehead. "I mean that little yellow sponge is completely annoying."

"He may be annoying to you, Vlad." Lizz blurted out. "But to us, he's our best friend."

"Oh, how touching." Vlad sarcastically said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make." Then he flew away into the Ghost Zone.

SpongeBob laughed, "He's so funny."

"I'm sure he is, SpongeBob. But we should probably get going." Jimmy suggested.

"You're right," Lizz said, and then she turned to Danny and waved. "Bye Danny."

But, Danny suddenly called out, "Wait!"

They stopped and turned to Danny. "I'm coming too." Danny announced.

"Really?!" Lizz asked excitedly.

"You are?!" Timmy asked also excitedly.

"Sure," Danny answered with a shrug. "I'm a superhero and I'm supposed to be saving this world. Maybe even other worlds out there."

"Awesome," Timmy shouted. "With Danny Phantom on our side, we'll definitely win!"

Then Danny thought. '_And maybe even find out why he seems familiar.'_

"Great, welcome to the team, Danny." Jimmy said. "Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile in a very dark, four cloaked strangers were sitting in a circle around a platform with a small image of the five team members.

The first one was small and spoke in a familiar high-pitched voice. "The ghost human has failed us. I knew we couldn't trust him."

The second cloaked stranger was just a little bit taller than the first. "Yes, but thanks to those bumbling villains, we do know enough."

The third was almost the same size as the second. "Yes, I know…! What do I know?"

"That Timmy Turner and Danny Phantom are not 'The One'."

The fourth cloaked stranger was the tallest of them all. "Well, we'd find him much quicker if you'd send out real villains to capture him."

"Also, the Sword of Light Master could be a problem." The second one pointed out.

"Don't worry," the first one said calmly. "I have a plan to find out who it is."

The fourth one put his feet on the platform and leaned back. "Really? What do you have in mind?"

"You know what today is, don't you?"

_It looks like Danny is now with their group. But who are the four strangers and what are they planning? Well, please review and soon the next chapter will be up._


	9. Chapter 9: Four Rounds

Chapter 9: Four Rounds

In the lab, Jimmy's computer beeped and a message appeared on screen.

"What's that?" Lizz asked.

Jimmy read the message out loud, "It says, 'You are invited to compete in the Tremorton Battle Tournament, today being held at Tremorton. Anyone is allowed to enter and face life-risking combat against strong opponents. Warning: We are not held responsible for your safety!'"

"What is it?" SpongeBob eagerly asked.

Timmy answered, "It's a battle tournament, duh."

Actually, it's an INVITATION to a battle tournament." Lizz corrected. "We should enter."

"I don't know," Jimmy said unsure. "It said it could be dangerous."

"Aw, come on, Jimmy." Danny begged. "I've always wanted to try out my powers in a contest."

"Well, I suppose it'll be okay." Jimmy replied still unsure.

* * *

They walked out of the portal and were in front of the stadium.

"I just love being here in person." Lizz said excitedly. "This place is so amazing."

"We won't know for sure unless we go in." Danny said.

* * *

They went inside, walked up to a desk and saw an old lady standing there with her back turned.

"Um…excuse me, miss." Lizz said, trying to get her attention.

She turned around and saw them. "Huh? Can I help you children with something?"

"Well, Mrs. Wakeman, we would like to enter the tournament."

"What?!" Mrs. Wakeman said surprised. "You can't enter, you're just children."

"What do you mean?" Lizz asked angrily. "We can enter."

"No, you can't."

"But, we've fought millions of monsters and villains." Danny pointed out."

The Timmy said, "We've been in more life and death situations than we can count."

SpongeBob pulled Lizz close and said, "And Lizz is the Sword of Light Master."

"I said no!" Mrs. Wakeman shouted. "Unless you have something to convince me otherwise, then you all can just walk out the door."

Lizz, Timmy, and Danny looked disappointed and SpongeBob looked sad.

SpongeBob sniffled and turned around. "Well, I guess we better go."

They were about to leave until Jimmy shouted. "Wait!"

The four of them turned around and looked.

"We should be allowed to enter this tournament, and I can prove it." Jimmy put the flyer on Mrs. Wakeman's desk and she reads it.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"You sent it to us," Jimmy said. "Remember?

"No, I didn't."

Lizz thought of something and said, "So, if we have the invitation to come, then that means we can enter, right?"

"You are correct, Lizz." Jimmy added. "And I should point out the fact that the invite does in fact say 'anyone is allowed to enter'."

"Yes, I suppose it does." Mrs. Wakeman said bleakly.

SpongeBob brightened up. "And we're anyone!"

"But, if you really did read this, I'm sure you are all aware that we are not responsible for your safety." Mrs. Wakeman reminded.

Jimmy responded, "We know and we understand."

Alright, the first match starts in…" She checks her watch. "Two minutes. The entrance is down the hall to your left."

"Got it." Lizz said as she left with the boys.

"Great thinking with the flyer, Jimmy," Danny complimented. "You really are a genius."

"Aw, thanks Danny." Jimmy smiled.

"The most important thing is we got in." Timmy said. "Now all we have to do is win."

"Well, I think we're gonna win, how about you guys?" Lizz asked.

"Sure do," SpongeBob agreed. "This'll be easy."

They saw the hall that lead up to the arena.

"Let's go." Jimmy said.

They went down the hall and entered the arena. There were rows of people in the audience. They were awed by the look of the arena, until they heard a voice.

"Hello and welcome to the Tremorton Battle Tournament!" The announcer shouted. "Where skilled fighters battle out to get to the top! Her we have five odd looking competitors, give it up for Jimmy, Lizz, Danny, SpongeBob, and Timmy!"

A spotlight shined on them and they all looked a bit nervous, SpongeBob smiled and gave a small wave.

The announcer continued, "Do they have what it takes to face the champion?"

Danny answered, "Yes we do, and we'll totally-"

"Enough talking, let's start the action now!" The announcer shouted as the crowd cheered.

The group turned and saw the far north door opening up, and then they saw five little robots come out ready to attack.

"Aw, they're so cute." SpongeBob smiled with big eyes.

"That's it? That's what we're fighting?" Jimmy asked unimpressed.

Timmy scoffed, "Ha! This'll be snap."

Lizz tapped one robot with her sword and it fell apart, Jimmy blew one away with his tornado blaster, Timmy kicked another robot, looking bored, and SpongeBob tried to hug one, but it fell apart. It wasn't long until they realized they have won.

"I guess we won." Jimmy said with a shrug.

"Well, that was easy." SpongeBob said wiping his hands together.

"And so will the rest of this tournament." Lizz pointed out. "We got nothing to worry about."

Then the announcer said, "Round two… Go!"

Then, ten bigger robots came out of the doors; they all looked a bit shocked.

"Well…this is a bit more challenging than we thought." SpongeBob said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry," Lizz encouraged. "We can still win."

"You're right, Lizz," Danny agreed. "We're stronger than any other competitor here."

The battle started and they each took on two robots. Lizz slashed the robots into two pieces with her sword, Danny blasted them with his ghost ray, Timmy flung stars that got stuck in there metal body, and Jimmy stuck something on their backs and they immediately shut down.

"Neat gadget, Jimmy," Lizz complimented. "What is it?"

"This is an 'Override Computer Chip'." Jimmy answered as he held the chip up. "Just place it on anything computerized and it instantly shuts down."

"Cool," Danny said impressed. "It's a good thing we have you on our team."

"Round Three… begin!"

The third round started and four guys wearing patches of armor ran out ready to fight. Lizz slide on the ground and tripped them with her sword, Danny knocked them out with a ghost ray and SpongeBob took two out by karate chopping their heads.

"Wow," The announcer said impressed. "For a team of rookies, they've been doing pretty well!"

"You got that right!" Jimmy shouted. "Bring on the champion!"

"I don't think so, kid," The announcer answered back. "One more battle to go!"

"Aww," Timmy said disappointed. "One more battle?"

"But, I wanna see who the champion is." Lizz said.

"Round four… begin!"

A giant robot came out of the door, and when it got closer, the operator was seen.

"Sheldon, is that you?" Lizz asked.

"Yes, it's me!" Sheldon answered. "In my new robotic battle suit specially designed for this tournament."

"It's nice." Lizz complimented.

"Nice? You ain't seen nothing yet."

Sheldon in the robot suit toward the group, and they scattered in different directions. Timmy shot stars at him, but the robot rotated his arms around and deflected them away, SpongeBob ran up to the robot's feet and started pounding on its feet, but the robot just kicked him away. Danny flew up and was about to fire a ghost ray, but the robot grabbed him and shook him up and down repeatedly. When he finally stopped, Danny felt a little woozy and disappeared out of the robot's hands.

Sheldon looked confused. "What?! Where did he go?"

"I'm right here!" Danny's voice called out as he reappeared and delivered a massive punch causing the robot to fall backwards. Lizz was standing back right in back of where the robot was falling, but by the time she noticed, she was too shocked to move.

"Lizz!" Jimmy and Timmy shouted as they pulled her out of the way just in time.

Lizz sighed in relief. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Timmy replied.

"Yeah, but you should really pay more attention in battle." Jimmy suggested.

Lizz laughed nervously. "Okay."

Jimmy walked ahead. "I'll finish this off." He dug into his pocket and took out another Override Computer Chip, "Only one left, better make this count."

He ran forward and stuck the chip on Sheldon's robot suit. The robot short-circuited and it shut down.

Danny phased Sheldon out of the suit and asked. "Are you okay?"

Sheldon answered, "No, my robot suit is destroyed and it took days to work on."

Lizz came up to him and said, "We're sorry, Sheldon."

"It's okay. At least I won't have to fight her."

"Her?" Lizz wondered.

* * *

Back at Mrs. Wakeman's desk, the group was talking to Mrs. Wakeman about the next round.

"Well, I must say, for a couple of kids, you seem to be doing very well so far." Mrs. Wakeman complimented.

"Of coarse we are," Timmy agreed. "Told you we were tough."

"Good, now which one of you is fighting next?"

"Which one?!" They all asked surprised.

"Of course," Mrs. Wakeman stated. "The next battle will be a one-on-one match with the champion."

"Fine," Timmy reluctantly agreed. "Then I'll face the champion."

"Hey, maybe I should do it." Danny intervened. "I have the superpowers."

"I'll be happy to do it." SpongeBob said as he raised his hand to get their attention, but Danny and Timmy just kept arguing.

Lizz pushed them apart. "Guys, why don't I do it? I think I know who the champion is, but I just wanna make sure."

"No way!" Timmy shouted. "I wanna fight the champion, besides I'm the champion of this team."

Danny scoffed. "No, you're not."

"He's right," Lizz angrily pointed. "I should face the champion."

"No, I will!" Danny shouted.

"Uh…guys?" SpongeBob said as they continued arguing.

"Will you guys stop already!" Jimmy shouted as everyone stopped arguing and stared at Jimmy. "If this is how you're all gonna act, then I'll just face the champion."

Timmy covered his mouth as he snickered, "You? What're you gonna do? Bore him to death with equations?" Jimmy glared at him.

"Cut it out, Timmy," Lizz said. "He's the leader and he was the one who got us in, so maybe he should do it."

Danny looked at Timmy and SpongeBob and said, "She has a point."

"You'll do great, Jimmy." SpongeBob said as he gave him a thumbs-up.

"Thanks guys. Well, here I go." Jimmy walked off and Lizz, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob followed.

"Nice children." Mrs. Wakeman said. "It's gonna be a short fight."


	10. Chapter 10: Jimmy vs Jenny

Chapter 10: Jimmy vs Jenny

While Jimmy was on his way to the middle of the arena, the others stood in the middle of the doorway and watched.

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for." The announcer began. "Jimmy Neutron vs…" The far north door opened up, at first white smoke came out, and then it cleared and revealed a teenage robot. "XJ9!

"The name's Jenny." She coolly said as she waved to the audience.

Jimmy looked surprised as Jenny zoomed into the middle of the arena.

"You? You're the champion?" Jimmy asked. "You're a six foot tall adolescent robot!"

"Of course I am." Jenny replied. "And you're just a kid." Then she assumed a fighting stance. "But, that doesn't mean I'm going easy on you."

The match began and Jenny started by trying to fire her laser blaster at Jimmy, he dodged rolled out of the way. Then Jimmy took out his tornado blaster and blew gusts of wind at Jenny.

"Come on, Jimmy! Fight! Fight!" Timmy called out.

"Go, Jimmy! Go!" SpongeBob cheered.

Jenny took out a bigger laser cannon and fired it at Jimmy, getting a direct hit, and smoke was around him. His friends gasped.

Timmy covered his eyes. "I can't watch!" Then he uncovered him. "Well, maybe just a little."

When the smoke cleared, it turned out Jimmy put a shield around him and didn't get hurt.

"I'm not done yet." Jimmy called out.

"That was close." Lizz said in relief.

"I knew he was planning that all alone." Timmy lied.

Lizz rolled her eyes and smiled.

Jimmy turned off his shield and said, "Wow, you're pretty good, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeves."

"So do I." Jenny said as she fired her laser again.

Jimmy took out his tornado blaster again and turned a knob on it, he pulled the trigger and Jenny's light blue beam passed Jimmy's dark purple beam. Both fighters ducked outta the way of each other's shot.

"Phew," Jimmy said as he took a minute to relax. "It's a good thing I charged up my weapon before the match started."

SpongeBob cheered, "Yeah!!"

Lizz clapped her hands for Jimmy, until Sheldon ran up next to her.

"What'd I miss, am I late?" Sheldon asked very quickly.

"Hey Sheldon." Lizz greeted. "How are you feeling?"

Sheldon grabbed on to Lizz's shoulders and started shaking her. "Just tell me whose winning!"

Lizz pushed Sheldon off. "Geez, no one yet. They're both putting up a good fight."

"Not for long. Jenny's gonna beat that kid easily!"

"We'll just see about that!"

Back at the fight, Jenny used her extending arms to nail Jimmy to the wall of the arena.

"Betcha didn't know I could do that, smarty-pants." Jenny gloated.

Jimmy tried to reach for his watch. "But, I can… do… this." He pushed a button on his watch, and Jenny was now stuck to the opposite wall like Jimmy was.

Jenny looked amazed. "How'd you do that?"

"You are made of metal after all." Jimmy answered. "I used my watch to magnetize you to the wall."

"Well, this can't hold me." Her pigtails went off and she was flying in the air.

"Okay, two can play at this game." Jimmy pushed a button on the strap of his backpack, and his jetpack lifted him in the air like Jenny.

"Way to go, Neutron!" Danny cheered.

"I didn't know he could fly." SpongeBob said amazed.

Sheldon shouted, "Come on, Jenny! Show that kid with the hair whose boss!"

Jenny grinned. "Time to wrap this up."

Jenny fired her laser and Jimmy fired his ray. Both shots collided and smoke was everywhere, making it impossible to see anything.

Lizz coughed. "Can't see."

Timmy coughed also. "Cosmo! Wanda!" He cried as he continued to cough. "I wish the smoke was gone!"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and just like that, the smoke was gone. Jimmy was leaning on the floor worn out.

"Jimmy!" Lizz shouted as she and the others ran up to him.

"You okay?" Danny asked as he helped him up.

Jimmy answered, "Yeah, it didn't hurt as bad as it looked."

"But, where's Jenny?" Lizz asked as she looked around.

Something jumped in back of them, causing them to stumble. They turned around and saw a large round machine walking on four mechanical legs and on top was a glass case holding Jenny, trying to break out, but the case couldn't be broken on the inside.

"Oh no." Danny said worried.

Then animatics appeared all over the arena.

"Double oh no." SpongeBob added.

The audience ran out screaming and the group readied themselves.

"Get ready, everyone." Jimmy ordered.

"Oh, I'm ready." Lizz replied.

"So, you're the Sword of Light Master." A voice called out.

They turned and saw a small cloaked stranger standing in the top row of the audience stands.

"Shameful, it should be wielded by a little girl." The stranger continued.

"I'm not a little girl, and who are you supposed to be?" Lizz snapped.

"Yeah!" SpongeBob shouted, and then asked in a cheery tone, "And where did you get that wonderful voice?"

"Are you the one with the high-pitched voice everyone has been talking about?" Jimmy asked.

"What's it to you?" The cloak stranger scoffed. "I don't need to be wasting my time with pathetic weaklings like you. Now that I have 'The One', I'll just leave you to be crushed by The Crusher." He snapped his fingers and the machine started moving toward them.

Jimmy turned to Lizz and said, "You and Danny go save Jenny. Timmy, SpongeBob, and I will take care of the rest."

"Got it!" Lizz and Danny shouted.

Lizz and Danny ran toward The Crusher, its claw reached toward them and Lizz sliced it off with her sword. She looked amazed. "Man, I love this sword."

Danny flew toward the case holding Jenny.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out!" Danny assured.

"Look out!" Jenny warned.

Danny looked behind him and saw a claw coming straight toward him, he quickly went intangible and the claw went straight through him.

"Whoa! I'd shake your hand, but you don't even have one!" Danny shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob were doing everything they could to defeat the other animatics. SpongeBob jumped in the air and lunged himself toward one row of animatics to the next. Jimmy and Timmy were shooting every animatic that appeared, and then they faced back-to-back of each other.

"What's taking Danny and Lizz so long?" Timmy asked Jimmy.

"We still have to take care of these guys," Jimmy replied. "I'm sure they can handle it."

* * *

Lizz was trying to cut the other claws off like she did last time, but The Crusher wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. Danny wasn't having much luck either, the glass wouldn't break from his ghost rays and going through it wouldn't work.

"Man, this thing is ghost proof and practically toon proof." Danny thought to himself.

Lizz over heard what Danny said and thought of something. "But, I'm not a toon. Hey Danny!" Lizz called out.

Danny heard her and flew toward her. "Yeah?"

"I need you to fly me up to The Crusher."

"How will that help?" Danny asked confused.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Lizz assured.

Danny took Lizz and flew her to the top where Jenny was. "Now drop me off here!" Lizz ordered.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked unsure.

"Yeah!" Danny lets go of her and she dives her sword into the glass and it shatters, freeing Jenny. The Crusher growls and Jenny flew Lizz off.

"It's about time you saved me." Jenny said to Lizz.

"Be lucky we came at all." Lizz replied.

Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob finished the other animatics and we're a little exhausted. Danny flew toward them.

"Hey, guys!" Danny called. "You think you can help us out?"

"Sure we can." SpongeBob answered. "We're not done yet."

Lizz, Danny, Jenny, Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob got together and launched one more attack on The Crusher.

"And that's why they call it The Crusher." Danny said wiping his hands.

Then they heard clapping, they turned and saw the cloaked stranger.

"Bravo, very good teamwork." He sarcastically complimented.

"Thanks!" SpongeBob replied until Timmy covered his mouth.

"Who are you?" Timmy asked. "And why are you sending all these animatics?"

"It's time for me to leave anyway." The cloaked stranger said. "Besides, the robot girl is not really 'The One' anyway. So why bother staying in this stupid world?" He snapped his fingers and a portal appeared behind him. "Oh, and we'll be seeing each other again, but you'd probably be dead afterward." He laughed and walked through the portal and it disappeared.

* * *

Later, the group, Mrs. Wakeman, Sheldon, and Jenny were at the front desk.

"We don't know how to thank you, children." Mrs. Wakeman said.

"We can start by thanking them for saving Jenny." Sheldon said.

Jimmy chuckled. "It was nothing. It's just too bad we didn't finish our match."

"Yeah," Jenny agreed. "We'll never know who won."

"You guys can have a rematch." Timmy suggested.

But Mrs. Wakeman said, "Not right now, there's still a mess we have to clean up from that last battle."

"Also, we have to figure out who that guy is and what he wanted with Jenny." Lizz pointed out.

"You're right," Jimmy agreed. "We can come back some other time and face each other."

"I'll be waiting." Jenny said as she shakes Jimmy's hand.

"See ya guys around." Lizz said as she and the others left.


	11. Chapter 11: Trapped

Chapter 11: Trapped

In a dark room, two cloaked strangers had watched the whole thing at Tremorten from the magic platform.

The third cloaked stranger chuckled and said, "It worked."

The fourth cloaked stranger slapped the third one in the back of the head and said, "No it didn't, stupid. That stupid plan didn't work. Not only have we not found 'The One', but they're sending the lamest animatics to stop that girl and her lackeys."

Then, the first cloaked stranger walked into the room.

"There you are." The fourth one said. "Your lame plans haven't been working at all."

The first one responded, "Well then. If no one can bring them here, then we'll just have to get them to come here ourselves." He turns to the two. "I have a task for the two of you."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another world, the group was staring at a strange world they were at.

"Where are we?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know." Danny said, looking around. "But this place is creepy."

Then Lizz spotted something. "Hey look!" She pointed to a building that had a sign in big letters spelling S-K-O-O-L.

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, this place is weird."

"You won't get away this time!" A voice called out.

"It just got weirder."

They turned and saw a kid with glasses, holding a water balloon, chasing another kid with green skin.

"What's the matter, ZIM? Afraid of a little earthly water?" He called out.

He threw the water balloon, but instead it hit Lizz. Lizz got a little mad and reached into Jimmy's bag, she took out his Shrink Ray and used it on him. She held him in her hand.

"Hello Dib." She said. An animatic came in front of her out of nowhere; she got surprised and accidentally tossed Dib out of her hand. "Oops, I'll be right back."

When she was about to run off, Jimmy grabbed her hand and said, "Wait Lizz, you have to stay here and help us."

"But…he…"

"The shrink ray effect will ware off in a few minutes."

"Okay." She took out her Sword of Light and helped the boys take down six animatics. When they were done, ZIM came out.

"What in Martian Monkeys was that?" ZIM asked.

Jimmy noticed something, "Hey, you're an alien."

ZIM looked worried. "Ehh…no, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Lizz said.

"No, I'm not."

Timmy said, "Believe me, dude, I know an alien when I see one."

"I am a normal earth larva, you WREACHED STINKBEAST!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, what kind of human calls their own kind 'earth larva' or 'stinkbeast'?" Jimmy asked.

ZIM looks at the group nervously and sees their eyes all narrowed at him.

Lizz smiled and said, "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone in your world."

ZIM got more relaxed. "Oh, well…" Then he spotted the Sword of Light handle hanging on Lizz's belt. "That's an interesting weapon you posses."

"It's called the Sword of Light," Danny answered. "It's used to fight those creatures you saw called animatics."

Then ZIM started to wonder something. "Could this 'Sword of Brightness' be used to take over the world?"

Danny shrugged. "Well, I'm not really sure about that."

"EXCELLENT! Let's go to my base and talk more about this 'Sword of Light' and these 'animatics'."

ZIM led the group to his base. Danny cocked an eyebrow at ZIM's house. "Wow, nice place you got."

"Yeah," Timmy kinda agreed. "Except for the creepy gnomes in the yard."

"Don't worry. They won't attack you… for now." ZIM said with a grin.

The group caught what he said, "What?!"

ZIM quickly said, "Nothing. Inside my base, now!"

Unknowing to them, Dib, (who was tall again) was watching ZIM through his hi-tech binoculars, he then noticed the group.

"Hey, it's those same kids from before." He said to himself. Then he saw Lizz. "That's the girl who shrunk me," Then he saw Timmy. "And that kid has really big teeth." He looked at Danny. "Hey, that guys a ghost!" He looked at SpongeBob. "And that guys a sponge…with pants on. Who are these guys?" He looked through the binoculars again and saw Jimmy. "Wow, that kid has a big head; it's even bigger than mine! Now there going into ZIM's house." He put down his binoculars. "Wait a minute, I bet they're working for ZIM, and he's hired them to destroy me. Well. I'll show them…as soon as I stop talking to myself."

* * *

Inside, ZIM's house, the group sees a little robot on the couch watching the Scary Monkey Show.

"That's GIR, my evil sidekick." ZIM mentioned.

"Aww, he's so cute." SpongeBob said.

ZIM seemed a little annoyed. "Yes, yes…NOW GIR!"

GIR jumped off the couch and was in 'Duty Node'. "Yes sir!" He took out a button, and from up above, a giant cage dropped on the group.

"Hey!" Lizz shouted.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"I've trapped you all in a cage," ZIM answered with an evil laugh. "One you will never escape from."

Danny just phases through the cage, SpongeBob slip through the bars, and Timmy had Cosmo and Wanda poof him, Jimmy, and Lizz out. ZIM stopped laughing when he noticed everyone with their arms crossed and their eyes glaring at him.

"Now explain what you're doing?" Danny ordered.

ZIM looked nervous. "Uh…well, I…uh…GIR, drop the impenetrable cage!"

Another cage dropped on them, but this time it had laser bars. Danny tried to phase through, but the lasers stung his hand.

"Why didn't you just put us in this cage in the first place?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Do not question my genius!" ZIM shouted.

Timmy and Danny looked at each other wryly, and Timmy made the universal 'he's crazy' sign by twirling his finger next to his head.

Lizz thought of what to do. "Well, I'll just use my Sword of Light and-" she reaches her belt for the sword, but sees it's not there. "Where's my Sword of Light?!" She hears GIR scream, and she turns around and sees GIR's hand smoking and the Sword of Light handle on the floor.

GIR just smiled and said, "Yaaah, it burns!"

"Hey, give that back!" Lizz ordered

"Yeah, the Sword of Light belongs to Lizz!" SpongeBob shouted.

ZIM just said, "It's mine now, stink monkeys."

"Well, it won't do you much good!" Jimmy pointed. "You can't touch it."

ZIM takes out a pair of tongs and uses them to pick up the Sword of Light without getting hurt.

SpongeBob looked surprised. "Wow…no one has ever thought of doing that before."

"It doesn't matter, ZIM!" Jimmy shouted. "It still won't do you any good!"

"This sword can be used to take over worlds." ZIM said. "Just like the ghost child said."

Danny looked confused. "No, I didn't"

ZIM continued, "With its power, I can use it to take over this filthy earth, and you'll never find out about it!"

"You just told us." Jimmy mentioned.

"PROVE IT!!"

They all became irritated by ZIM's stupidity.

ZIM walked away. "Come GIR." He ordered.

GIR saluted in 'Duty Mode' and leaped over toward ZIM.

The Timmy shouted to ZIM. "Moron!"


	12. Chapter 12: Battle ZIM

Chapter 12: Battle ZIM

The group continued to sit in the cage.

"I can't believe we're trapped in here," Lizz moaned as she sat on her knees. "We shouldn't have trusted ZIM."

Then Jimmy came over to her and said, "Well, as a viewer, why didn't you know about ZIM?"

Lizz felt kinda embarrassed. "Well…I did, but I guess I didn't think that he would use us in his plans to take over his world."

Jimmy slapped his forehead and sarcastically said, "Well, that's just great."

SpongeBob sighed sadly. "Is there no one who can save us?"

Then the front door was kicked open, surprising the group, they turned and saw Dib standing there.

"Dib!" Lizz shouted.

Dib was surprised to see the group in a cage and he asked, "Why are you in a cage that was meant for me?"

"This cage wasn't meant for you," Jimmy answered. "ZIM tricked us."

"Yeah, and he stole Lizz's Sword of Light." SpongeBob added.

"Sooo…can you get us out of here, so we can…get revenge?" Timmy asked nervously and excitedly.

"Alright," Dib agreed. "But first, tell me who you guys are."

"I'm Lizz, the Sword of Light Master, who right now doesn't have the Sword of Light." Lizz introduced.

Then Jimmy introduced himself. "I'm Jimmy Neutron: Boy genius."

"The name's Timmy Turner." Timmy introduced.

"And I'm…" SpongeBob singsongs, "SpongeBob SquarePants."

"I'm Danny Phantom." Danny lastly introduced

Dib stares at them and cocks an eyebrow. "You guys are a weird team."

"Just get us out of here!" Timmy ordered.

"Alright," Dib said as he takes out a computer and starts typing. "All I have to do is cut through ZIM's security."

"Wow," Jimmy said impressed. "That's amazing technology you've got."

"Thanks…" after a few seconds pass, Dib finally says, "finished."

The laser bar disappeared and the metal parts fall on the floor.

"We're free!" SpongeBob cheered.

"Come on. Let's go get my Sword of Light back." Lizz ordered.

Danny, SpongeBob, Timmy, and Lizz ran into the next room and Jimmy followed close behind.

"Jimmy, wait!" Dab called.

Jimmy turned around and asked, "What is it? I have to-"

Dib starts shaking Jimmy's hand. "It's just finally great to meet someone with a bigger head than mine!"

Jimmy seemed a little unsure. "Uh, thanks…I think." Jimmy pulled his hand away from Dib.

Lizz came back in and shouted, "Jimmy, come on!"

"Coming!" Jimmy shouted as he ran ahead.

"I'll come too!" Dib shouted as he ran off with them.

They were in the kitchen and everyone looked around.

"There must be a secret passage or something." Jimmy wondered.

Lizz went to a trash bin. "It's through here, I know it."

She opened the lid and SpongeBob climbed in, he went all the way in while shouting, "Whooo!"

"SpongeBob, are you alright down there?!" Danny shouted into the trash bin.

"I'm fine!" SpongeBob shouted back. "This must be a secret alien tunnel!"

"That proves it, I'm going in next." Dib said as he climbed in.

Danny climbed in, then Jimmy, Timmy, and then Lizz. Everyone looked around and saw they could go two ways.

Lizz pointed to the right. "Let's try this way."

Jimmy looked around and was amazed. "Wow, for a bumbling alien invader, ZIM has some amazing technology."

* * *

Meanwhile, in ZIM's lab, ZIM was putting the Sword of Light handle underneath a glass case.

ZIM laughed and said, "With the Sword of Light powering my Doomsday Device, nothing will stop me from destroying this filthy world once and for all."

"Hold it right there!" A voice called out.

ZIM turned around and saw the group standing there.

"Give me back my Sword of Light, ZIM!" Lizz ordered.

"You!" ZIM shouted. "I don't know how you managed to get through my impenetrable cage, but I'll finish all of you myself." ZIM pulled out a small staff from behind him, he pushed a button on the staff and it grew longer and the ends sparked with purple electricity.

"Wow…" Lizz whispered to herself. "That looks pretty cool."

"And now, taste the mighty doom of my weapon." ZIM shouted as he ran toward the group and swung his staff at them.

The group split up in different directions except SpongeBob, who blocked ZIM with his gloves. They both tried pushing each other back, but the electricity on ZIM's staff was too much for SpongeBob, it shocked him a bit. Danny shot a ghost ray at the staff, and Jimmy blew ZIM away with his tornado blaster.

"Are you alright, SpongeBob?" Jimmy asked, helping him up.

SpongeBob rubbed his head and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay now."

Lizz found her Sword of Light underneath the glass case.

"My sword!" She tried pulling the case off, but it wouldn't budge. Then she took off her boot and smashed it against the glass, and then she grabbed her sword and went to join the others to fight.

Timmy was rapidly firing stars at ZIM, who was deflecting them with his spinning staff.

"Foolish humans!" ZIM shouted as he swung his staff at Danny, who quickly went intangible. The staff passed through him, hitting Jimmy, knocking him across the room in front of Dib, who was video tapping.

"Do you have to video tape us?" Jimmy asked bitterly.

"Of course," Dib answered excitedly. "Mysterious Mysteries is gonna make this a one hour special."

Jimmy rolled his eyes as he saw Lizz coming in. She swung her sword at ZIM, as he deflected it with his staff. Then they started clashing their weapons together.

"I like you better on the other side of the screen!" Lizz shouted as she fought ZIM.

"Perhaps I am too much of a challenge for you." ZIM said back.

"No, not really."

Then there was an explosion mixed with soapy water in between them.

"What is this?" ZIM asked surprised.

It turns out it was SpongeBob, holding a bubble wand in one hand and a bubble bomb in the other. "Back away, ZIM!" SpongeBob shouted as he threw more and more bubble bombs toward ZIM.

"Wow SpongeBob," Jimmy said amazed. "When did you learn to do that?"

"It's all sponge style, Jim." SpongeBob replied. "And now… spin-technique!" He started spinning around and firing bubble bombs everywhere, but he didn't look at where he was throwing them.

"Yikes!" Jimmy shouted as he ducked away from the bubble bombs.

"Ahhh!" Timmy shouted as he put his arms up defensively.

Lizz tried to block them with her sword.

"Hey, watch it!" Dib shouted. "You're gonna ruin-" A bubble bomb shot at the camera and it broke. "My camera!"

A few of the bubble bombs hit ZIM, knocking him back. Then SpongeBob stopped spinning and he felt a little dizzy. "Ooh, did I get him?" He asked as he fell to the ground.

ZIM was getting up and he walked toward SpongeBob. "You insolent sponge creature!" ZIM held up his staff about to stab SpongeBob. "You destroyed my lab, now I shall destroy you!"

Then a ghost ray fired at ZIM, knocking him back. Danny's hands were glowing green. "You totally got him, SpongeBob."

Lizz wipes her forehead and says, "Phew that was insane."

"It sure was," Jimmy agreed. "We better get out of here before ZIM wakes up and does something else to us."

Jimmy created a portal and was about to walk through it, until Dib called out, "Wait!" They turn to see Dib. "Since SpongeBob destroyed my camera, I don't have anymore proof of what happened you have to stay here and explain to the authorities that ZIM's an alien."

"Sorry, Dib," SpongeBob said. "But like Jimmy says: We can't mantel with the affairs of other worlds."

"It's 'meddle', SpongeBob." Danny corrected.

"Correct," Jimmy added. "And we need to leave if we're gonna get rid of the animatics as soon as possible."

"That's right, so bye Dib!" SpongeBob said as he went through the portal.

"No!" Dib cried in disappointment.

"Well, better luck next time." Lizz said as she Jimmy and Timmy went through the portal.

"This is by far the weirdest world we've been to." Danny said as he went through the portal.

* * *

Jimmy ran over to his computer. "Okay, with the data we've been collecting from other worlds we've visited, we'll be one step closer to solving who's behind this."

"Awesome!" Lizz cheered. "Do you think it's that guy in the cloak we saw before?"

"I bet," Danny said. "He's just got to be the one."

"But, who is he?" Timmy asked.

"And why does he sound familiar." SpongeBob wondered, raising a brow.

While Lizz, Timmy, SpongeBob, and Danny were talking, Jimmy was working at his computer. No one noticed someone in the shadows near Jimmy's computer.

"Almost…." Before Jimmy could say he was done, a hand covered Jimmy's mouth to keep him from shouting and pulled him into the shadows. A second figure inserted a chip into the computer, and they both disappeared.

Lizz turned around and saw Jimmy was nowhere. "Jimmy…Jimmy?"


	13. Chapter 13: The Negatives

Chapter 13: The Negatives

Lizz, Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob looked around, but didn't see Jimmy anywhere.

"Jimmy!" Danny called out, but with no response.

"Where'd he go?" Timmy asked.

"You think maybe he left already?"

"But, he didn't even say goodbye." SpongeBob pointed out. "How could he just leave?"

"Maybe he thought he could handle it on his own." Timmy guessed with a shrug.

Lizz shook her head and remarked, "No, he wouldn't do that without telling us first. Something must be wrong."

SpongeBob pointed to the computer. "Let's check over there!"

The walked over the computer where Jimmy was, and they kept looking for clues or something suspicious that will lead to Jimmy's disappearance. Then, Timmy noticed a black chip inserted into Jimmy's computer.

"Hey, what's this thing?" Timmy asked as he stood near Jimmy's computer.

They all stared at the chip Timmy was pointing to.

"It must belong to Jimmy." Danny guessed.

"He never really struck me as the kind of guy to color his chips black." Lizz pointed out. "It must have something on it." She pushed 'enter' on the keyboard and a large new world with a purple black barrier around it appeared on screen.

"What is that?" SpongeBob wondered.

"It's a world." Danny pointed out.

"I've never seen that one before." Lizz said.

SpongeBob looked scared. "It looks pretty creepy."

"I know, but Jimmy could be in trouble, and we have to go save him."

"Yeah," Timmy said. "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unknown hallway, one tall cloaked figure and one small cloaked figure were leading a blindfolded and handcuffed Jimmy to another room. They sat him up on a table.

"Alright, who are you?" Jimmy demanded to know. "Show yourselves!" They took off Jimmy's blindfold and the first thing he saw was the four cloaked strangers. "Who are you?"

The first cloaked stranger stepped forward and said, "Maybe this should give you a clue."

Jimmy, then realized, "Hey, you're the one from the battle arena, the one with the high-pitched voice those villains were talking about."

"Yes, I am." He said as he started laughing, "Ah, ah, ah, ha!"

Jimmy recognized his laugh and got a surprised look on his face. "Wait a minute! I know that voice, it can't be."

"And you're supposed to be a genius." He scoffed. "Maybe this will answer all your pathetic questions." He removed his hood and Jimmy gasped in shock at who it was.

"SpongeBob?" Jimmy asked in a shocked tone.

The first cloaked stranger looked exactly like SpongeBob, except he had gray eyes instead of blue.

"Almost," He said. "I may look and sound like Positive SpongeBob, but I'm actually his animatic opposite. Just call me: Negative SpongeBob."

Jimmy had a confused and awestricken look on his face.

Then, the fourth cloaked stranger took off his hood. "The name's Negative Danny Phantom." He introduced as he folded his arms and smirked.

The second cloaked stranger took off his hood and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Negative Timmy Turner." He chuckled evilly.

The last cloaked stranger just stood there, until Negative Danny aggressively pulled his hood down.

"Huh?" The third one said, until he realized what was going on. "Oh, yeah…I'm…uh…Negative Jimmy Neutron." He saw Jimmy and looked surprised. "Hey, he looks just like me!"

Negative Danny pulled Negative Jimmy's hood back up, covering his face just to be mean. Negative Jimmy pulled it back down.

"Negatives?" Jimmy asked himself. "I think I've heard of them, I didn't think they exist."

"We don't exist?" Negative Jimmy asked surprised.

"Of coarse we're real!" Negative SpongeBob shouted. "Trapped behind that barrier that locks us in the Negative World, but now that it's open, we can-"

Negative Timmy sniffs the air and says, "I smell positives."

Negative Danny pointed to Jimmy and asked, "Well, what do you call that?"

"No, there are three other positives and…another."

Jimmy gasped, knowing who he was talking about, and Negative SpongeBob got an evil grin and said, "Just in time."

Jimmy angrily shouted, "You better leave them alone or-"

"Wait just a minute there, positive whippy-dip!" Negative SpongeBob shouted back. "Who said I was going to hurt them?" He turns to Negative Danny and says, "You come with me," then he turns to Negative Jimmy and Negative Timmy. "And you two keep an eye on the positive and be ready for our 'guest'."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lizz and the others were in the city of the Negative World, searching for Jimmy. They were pretty crept out, especially SpongeBob, who was clinging onto Danny's leg.

"Will you let go already, SpongeBob?" Danny asked annoyed. "I can't walk with you clinging like that!"

"But, what if something bad happens?" SpongeBob asked in a scared tone.

"Nothing's gonna happen, SpongeBob." Lizz said with a smile. "If we stick together, we'll be alright. But you still have to let go of Danny's leg."

SpongeBob grins nervously and steps onto the floor.

"Great," Danny smiled and turned. "Let's keep going."

Everybody continues to walk, except SpongeBob, who stays behind. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and laughs. "Ha, ah, ah, ah!"

"I feel much better now." SpongeBob said as he was about to take a step forward until Negative Danny appeared in front of him with an evil smirk on his face.

SpongeBob waved, thinking it was Danny. "Oh, hey Danny, Don't worry. No bizarre world can scare me now."

Negative Danny replied, "Don't be so sure of that, you doofus."

SpongeBob raised an eyebrow and realized, "Wait a second, you're NOT Danny!"

"Really? What gave it away?" He asked sarcastically.

SpongeBob pointed to his gray eyes. "Danny does not wear contacts," he pointed to his chest. "And there's a minus sign next to your emblem, and that cloak is a definite sign of true evil."

"Wow, you're pretty smart for a yellow moron." Negative Danny said as he disappeared below SpongeBob's feet.

"Huh?" SpongeBob asked confused.

Negative Danny reappears behind SpongeBob and he scares him to the ground. Then he looks behind him and sees Negative SpongeBob, causing him to scream.

"Say, you don't mind if I fill in for you for a while right?" Negative SpongeBob asked SpongeBob. "No? Didn't think so." He laughed evilly. "Ah, ah, ah, ha!"

"Oh no," SpongeBob said panicked. "Mom was wrong. I do have an evil twin."

Negative Danny grabs SpongeBob and phases underground, while Negative SpongeBob was still laughing, then the others come back.

"SpongeBob!" Lizz shouted. Negative SpongeBob immediately stopped laughing. "We heard you scream, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Negative SpongeBob said, pretending to be SpongeBob. "I'm just fine." He evilly smirked.

"Well, we gotta keep looking for Jimmy." Danny pointed out.

"Oh, he's in the Negative Castle." Negative SpongeBob pointed out causing Lizz, Timmy, and Danny stared at him, wondering how he knew. "Uh…I mean…it is the most obvious place, isn't it?"

Lizz looked into the distant and saw the Negative Castle. "Well, we haven't looked there yet."

"Great, let's go." Negative SpongeBob said with a smirk as he walked off ahead.

Timmy noticed something about 'SpongeBob'. "Hey, why are your eyes gray? I thought they were blue."

"They change color based on my mood," He lied. "Right now, it signifies that I'm happy."

Lizz, Danny, and Timmy looked a bit suspicious, until Timmy said, "Cool, can we see what color they are when you're angry?"

"No." Negative SpongeBob replied in a dull tone.

Lizz, Timmy, and Danny watched Negative SpongeBob walk away, and then they started to follow him.

Danny whispered to Lizz, "Hard to believe he was depressed this whole trip."

* * *

When they got to the Negative Castle, they were all awestruck at the big, dark, gray colored castle.

"Jimmy's in that place?" Lizz asked.

"How do you know?" Timmy asked.

"Because, I DO!" Negative SpongeBob shouted in his face as he chuckled and walked off inside.

Lizz looked a little weirded out and whispered to Danny, "Danny, something's up with SpongeBob, he's acting mean and nasty."

Danny whispered back to her, "I'm sure he's just trying to act tough. He is kinda weird at times."

Inside the castle, they walk down a dark hallway, looking at the surroundings.

"Who lives here anyway?" Danny asked.

"Obviously, someone who likes the dark." Timmy replied.

As Negative SpongeBob was about to speak, a gust of wind blew him to the ground. Lizz, Danny, and Timmy gasped as they looked to the right and saw Jimmy. He was holding a pair of broken handcuffs and he tossed them aside.

"I'm not gonna let you get away with this!" Jimmy shouted as he ran toward Negative SpongeBob, who had an innocent look on his face so he could still fool the others. Jimmy got on top of him and held him to the ground.

"Jimmy Neutron!" Lizz shouted angrily.

Lizz, Danny, and Timmy pulled Jimmy off of Negative SpongeBob and restrained him.

"What the heck are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, way to come back and start attacking our friend!" Timmy shouted with a glare.

"You don't understand!" Jimmy tried to explain. "He's not the real SpongeBob! It's his negative!"

Lizz looked confused. "Negative? What do you mean 'Negative'?"

Then, Negative Danny came out and handcuffed Danny's hands behind his back. Lizz and Timmy were handcuffed by Negative Jimmy and Negative Timmy. Jimmy was about to fire his weapon, but Negative Danny fired a gray-colored ghost ray at him, knocking Jimmy to the ground.

"Nice try, big head." Negative Danny said with a smirk.

Negative SpongeBob quickly handcuffed Jimmy.

Lizz struggled to get free. "Who are you guys supposed to be?!"

"Oh, you'll soon find out…really soon." Negative SpongeBob said as he laughed evilly.


	14. Chapter 14: Castle of Secrets

_Here's Chapter 14 of Twilight Moon. Remember when I said this story was somewhat special to me? Well, not only was this one of my first fics ever written, but this chapter here is what inspired me to write one of my best and most popular fics. Can you guess which one?_

Chapter 14: Castle of Secrets

In a large round room, Jimmy, Timmy, Lizz, and Danny stood together still handcuffed.

"I still don't know what a negative is," Lizz mentioned. "And why do they look like you?"

"Negatives are animatic versions of us," Jimmy whispered. "When a toon is created, the unused dark energy gets turned into an animatic and they form the shape of the toon and consist of their opposite personality. Every toon has one, and when they're created, they're sent here in the Negative World to be kept away from our worlds. They've been the ones who have been sending the animatics into our worlds."

"Wow, that's amazing." Lizz said amazed. "But, how come none of you have mentioned this before?"

"Not many believe Negatives really exist." Jimmy answered. "I didn't believe in them myself."

"Me neither." Danny mentioned.

"Well, I did." Timmy said.

Then, they hear Negative SpongeBob clear his throat, and they see him in his cloak again, take a seat in the middle of a long desk. Negative Danny and Negative Jimmy sat on the right, and Negative Timmy sat on the left.

"I knew my brilliant and masterfully evil plan would work." Negative SpongeBob said. "And you morons fell for it."

"Negative SpongeBob SquarePants!" Jimmy shouted. "Tell us right now why you're releasing animatics into our worlds!"

"You better tell them before big-head pulls his hair out." Negative Danny coolly said.

Negative SpongeBob began, "Well, we sent animatics out on your worlds to cause mayhem and destruction so we can rule over the positive worlds, but we can't do that without the power of Twilight Moon."

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny gasp and got shocked looks on their faces while Lizz just stared at them, not knowing why.

"Twilight Moon?!" Jimmy shouted. "You can't touch it! No one can!"

"Exactly," Negative SpongeBob replied. "We can't get near Twilight Moon. But we can get our hands on the heart."

Lizz seemed a bit confused. "What's Twilight Moon, and what's the heart?"

"You're supposed to be the Sword of Light Master, and you don't know this stuff." Negative Timmy scoffed.

Lizz scowled at him, but he didn't care.

Negative Timmy explained, "Twilight Moon is the power of all the toons' worlds. Though it has been lost for hundreds of years, there is still a small amount of its power left, plenty for us to take over. But it's only known to exist in one chosen toon, which is why we've been searching though all the worlds trying to find him, and hiring goons to capture them so we can be sure if they're The One."

"But through all our miscalculations, we've managed to figure out who it is." Negative SpongeBob finished.

"Who?" Timmy asked.

"He's here, and it's one of you." Negative Timmy said, causing the four friends to looks at each other.

Then, Negative SpongeBob said, "And until we figure out whom, all of you will stay in the prison chamber."

"As prisoners!" Negative Jimmy shouted.

The group had horrified faces.

* * *

In the prison chamber, which was a small, square, gray room, Lizz was alone, lying on the bed, thinking about everything that has happened so far.

'_Negatives, Twilight Moon, extreme powerful darkness…It's amazing what you can find on the other side of the T.V.' _Lizz chuckled to herself. '_I just didn't think I'd be the one to experience it first hand; it's scary and kinda cool. I wonder what Jimmy is doing.'_

In the left cell next to Lizz's, she heard Jimmy talking. She got up and put her ear next to the wall.

She knocked on the wall and asked, "Jimmy, you in there?"

Jimmy was sitting on the bed alone. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm here."

"Hey, I'm sorry about before when I stopped you while you were saving us from Negative SpongeBob."

"It's okay. You guys couldn't have known."

"Just make sure you try and find us a way out of here."

"Don't worry. It'll be faster than you can say 'Alternate Parallel Dimension'."

'_I wonder what SpongeBob is doing.' _Lizz thought.

In the far left cell next to Jimmy's, SpongeBob was pacing back and forth in his room.

"This is bad, this is so very bad" SpongeBob said to himself in panic. "The evil me has captured me, and he's probably doing evil things to my friends."

"SpongeBob!" Lizz called out.

SpongeBob recognized the voice and he jumped on his bed and hugged the wall.

"Lizz, you're okay!" SpongeBob cried happily.

Jimmy heard the voice also. "SpongeBob? Is that you?"

"Jimmy, you're okay too! I hope the Negative Me didn't hurt you."

"Not too bad." Jimmy answered. "I was worried about you actually."

"Yeah," Lizz added. "What happened to you after your negative took your place?"

SpongeBob answered, "Well, after Danny's negative self captured me, he said something about Twilight Moon, and he threw me in here. I've been worried about you guys ever since."

"By the way," Lizz remembered. "Have any of you figured out who has the Heart of Twilight Moon yet?"

SpongeBob seemed confused. "Heart of Twilight Moon?"

"No," Jimmy answered. "It could be someone we haven't met. But then again, they did say it was one of us. But who?"

Lizz had a puzzled look on her face as she walked to her bed and sat down.

'_I wonder what Timmy and Danny are doing?'_ Lizz thought.

On the right side next to her cell, Timmy was sitting on the bed and Danny was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Alright, I still can't figure it out." Danny said in a bit of a frustrated tone. "Where have I seen you before?"

"I feel like I know you too," Timmy said. "But we've never met before."

"I know, I remember seeing a vision of someone like you when I was created."

Timmy remembered something also. "I had a vision of someone in a dream one time, I think that was you."

Danny realized something. "Well, we came from the same source, so I guess it kinda makes us…"

"Cousins?" Timmy finished.

They both sat there silent for a few seconds, and then started laughing.

"Wow," Danny said as he continued laughing. "Who knew we had more in common than we thought?"

Timmy continued laughing. "Yeah, this is so cool."

Lizz was secretly listening through the wall and looked surprised. "Wow, I never knew that before." She turned to the cell on her left. "Jimmy! What do we do now?"

"There's not much we can do now!" Jimmy answered back. "We should all just try and get some rest, because something tells me we're gonna need it."

Lizz shrugged and lied down on the bed. It was kinda hard to sleep in an evil castle in a different universe, but she eventually fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15: Escaping the Negative World

Chapter 15: Escaping the Negative World

During the night, while Lizz was asleep, someone came into her room and placed a hand on her shoulder and started gently shaking her.

"Psst!" He whispered. "Hey, Lizz, wake up."

Lizz got startled and quickly jumped up and saw Jimmy. "Jimmy?" She asked. "What's going on, how'd you get in here?"

"Shh!" He said putting a finger to his lips. "I used a laser pen I had in my pocket. Now go get Danny and Timmy while I get SpongeBob, and remember to be quiet."

Lizz stayed silent and nodded as she went to Danny and Timmy's room, and Jimmy went to SpongeBob's.

"Danny, Timmy, wake up!" Lizz called out, waking the two up.

"What?" Danny asked a little drowsy. "What happened?"

"We can escape now, thanks to Jimmy." Lizz answered as she turned to the door. "Come on."

Lizz, Timmy, and Danny met up with Jimmy and SpongeBob.

"Great," Jimmy said. "Now that we're all together, let's try and find a way out of this Negative World."

Lizz suggested, "Maybe we can try looking around, there's got to be something we can use to get out of here."

"It's worth a try." Jimmy agreed.

They walked down the hall quietly, trying not to draw any attention to the Negatives, wherever they were. Then, Lizz spotted a door. "What's in here?" She asked as she pushed a button that opened the slide door. Inside was a room that looked a little like Jimmy's lab, only a little messier and darker

"It's a science lab." Danny noticed.

"I guess my negative has a lab of his own." Jimmy guessed.

"I wonder if his inventions always go right when he makes them." Lizz wondered.

"I highly doubt it." Jimmy answered with an annoyed frown.

Timmy was standing near a round machine. "Hey look, it a Wormhole Generator thingy." He pointed out.

The others stared at it and Jimmy realized, "This is probably how they send animatics into other worlds."

Then SpongeBob thought of something, "Hey, maybe we can use this to get outta here."

"That's a great idea." Lizz said as she started pushing buttons on the control panel, then she noticed something. "It won't work."

Jimmy moved Lizz aside. "Let me see." He started typing on the controls and found out something. "It's locked onto a location already."

"Where?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't matter where it goes," Lizz said. "I just wanna get out of here. Those Negatives give me the creeps."

"Then prepare to get creeped out even more!" Jimmy's voice called out.

Timmy looked at Jimmy and asked. "Please tell me that was you."

"I wish." Jimmy replied.

They turned around and gasped when they the Negatives in the middle of the doorway.

Negative Danny frowned and said to Negative Jimmy, "What a stupid thing to say, stupid."

"Thanks for saving us the trouble of dragging all of you over here ourselves." Negative SpongeBob said. "And now that we have the Chosen One, there's nothing you can do now."

Timmy seemed confused, "So, none of us have the Heart of Twilight Moon?"

Negative Timmy replied, "He's here and he's right in front of us and you."

The group looked at Jimmy, who was standing next to SpongeBob.

"Me?" Jimmy asked surprised. "It can't really be me."

Negative Danny's hand glowed gray and he smirked as he fired a ghost ray, SpongeBob gasped as he pushed Jimmy out of the way, and he stumbled onto the others and they fell into the portal going to the world it was set on.

* * *

A portal opened up, and they came flying out.

"Oh…" Lizz groaned as she got up. "Where are we?"

They looked around and saw what looked like a forest.

"I think I've heard of this place," Danny mentioned. "But, I've never been here before."

Jimmy found a crude little drawing of a character that looked like a little girl on the wall of a cliff. He wiped his hand over it and said, "That's because a special toon was born here. We're lucky to see it in person."

"By the way, is everyone all right?" Lizz asked everyone concerned.

Jimmy answered, "I'm fine, Lizz."

"Me too." Timmy answered.

"Same here." Danny answered.

Lizz looked around, but didn't see SpongeBob anywhere. "Hey, where's SpongeBob? Wasn't he with us when we came through the portal?"

Danny remembered something, "Last time I saw him was when Negative Danny threw that ghost ray at us. He must still be with the Negatives."

"Then, let's go get him back." Lizz said.

"No way!" Timmy shouted. "What if The Negatives are using him as bait to lure us back?"

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Danny angrily asked. "Just leave him there?"

"I'm not letting that happen." Lizz mentioned.

While the three were debating on whether to save SpongeBob or not, Jimmy walked over to a large rock hidden in the tall grass. He found writing on the rock.

"I'm the Sword of Light Master," Lizz continued. "And I say we go and save SpongeBob."

Danny folds his arms and smiles. "There you go."

"It's a trap," Timmy mentioned again. "Besides, you're not the leader."

"Then, let's ask our actual leader what he thinks we should do." He turns to Jimmy. "Hey, Jimmy!"

They saw him still reading the writing on the rock. They walked up to him.

"What are you doing?" Lizz asked.

Jimmy explained, "The writing on this rock seems to tell the history of Twilight Moon and the heart." He kept reading, and he gasped at what he just read. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"SpongeBob's 'The One'."

Timmy seemed a little confused. "By 'One', do you mean…"

"He's the Chosen One," Jimmy explained, "The one with The Heart of Twilight Moon."

Danny seemed confused also. "But I thought it was you, since the Negatives said…"

Before he could finish, Jimmy explained, "When Negative Timmy said, The One was one of us, he didn't say he was in the same room, and when he said, he was right in front of us, SpongeBob was right next to me in the front."

"Oh, man." Lizz said frustrated. "I can't believe I didn't catch that before."

"Negative Timmy said all that to make it so we don't catch on, and Negative Danny threw that blast to separate us from SpongeBob."

Cosmo and Wanda poof above them.

"Wow," Cosmo said impressed. "He's definitely Timmy's opposite if he can come up with all that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Timmy asked feeling offended.

"But, why would someone like SpongeBob have the heart?" Danny asked.

"I can see now why all those villains were trying to capture us." Jimmy realized. "They were hired by the Negatives to try and figure out who was The One, and according to the description, SpongeBob in the purest toon."

Lizz started to realize something, "So, the Chosen Toon is based on kindness and popularity rating?"

Jimmy seemed unsure. "Uh… sure, I guess."

"So, what happens to SpongeBob after the Negatives find out he's The One." Timmy asked.

"Well…" Jimmy looks back at the rock and then gasps at what he finds out.

"That gasp doesn't sound like a good sign." Lizz said.

"It says: that when The One is found, their energy will be drained into the Dark Orb and will release a powerful darkness if The Heart is brought into the wrong hands."

"That sounds horrible," Wanda said. "You have to save SpongeBob."

"You're right," Lizz said. "I just hope we're not too late."


	16. Chapter 16: Race to the Rescue

Chapter 16: Race to the Rescue

Inside an old temple, the Negatives entered with Negative Danny carrying an unconscious SpongeBob.

"Finally, we have everything we need to take over." Negative SpongeBob said.

"You sure about that, NegaPants?" Negative Danny coolly asked.

Negative SpongeBob sarcastically replied, "Well, let me see. You have The One, Negative Jimmy has the Dark Orb, Negative Timmy got rid of The Sword of Light Master and the positives, and that's about it. So when I say we have everything, we HAVE EVERYTHING!"

Negative Danny gave an evil chuckle. "I know I just enjoy seeing your eyes get big when you're mad."

* * *

The group reached the outside of the temple that looked a lot smaller on the outside.

"So, this is where they got SpongeBob." Timmy realized.

"We better hurry." Lizz said.

They ran up the stairs and when they went deep into the temple and came across a hall with two ways to go.

"Great, now which way do we go?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy looked at both ways. "We're gonna have to split up if we wanna save SpongeBob in time. Lizz, you go with Danny to the right while Timmy and I go to the left."

They all did so, as each group ran as fast as they could before it was too late.

'_Don't worry, SpongeBob. We're coming.' _Lizz thought as she ran with Danny. She ran down some stairs, but tripped as she went down and ran into Jimmy and Timmy.

"Ow!" Lizz cried in pain.

"So, we all went the same way?" Danny realized.

Jimmy got up and said, "This must be built like a maze."

"But how are we supposed to find SpongeBob now if we get lost?" Lizz asked.

"Well, if our animatic negatives can solve it, so can us. Let's go." Jimmy signaled as the others followed him.

* * *

Negative Danny placed SpongeBob on a stone table and then tied his hands to it so he won't escape. When SpongeBob was tied, he started to wake up.

SpongeBob groaned and asked in a drowsy voice, "Is it time for work yet?" He looked around and saw The Negatives. "The Negatives! Where am I? Where are my friends?"

"Don't worry about them, positive." Negative SpongeBob replied. "According to toon legend, 'The One must look into the Dark Orb with the eyes of Twilight Moon' and since you're the one with the Heart of Twilight Moon that is what you must do."

SpongeBob looked worried. "What'll happen to me afterwards?"

"It'll drain your energy a bit." Negative SpongeBob answered. "But as long as I win, I don't care."

SpongeBob got a shocked look "Oh, uh…" He chuckled nervously and said, "I think you got the wrong guy, why don't you just let me go and-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND STARE!"

"NO!" SpongeBob protested as he shut his eyes tightly.

"Oh, well, we tried." Negative Jimmy said.

Negative SpongeBob snapped his fingers and said, "You know what to do, Negative Danny."

Negative Danny smirked evilly as he went intangible and flew inside SpongeBob. SpongeBob started to glow gray and he grunted as he started slowly opening his eyes and he tried to resist.

"Yes… yes." Negative SpongeBob said as he laughed.

SpongeBob fully opened his eyes and his eyes glow completely white as he stared into the Dark Orb, and then a black beam shot at his chest as he screamed in pain.

"Only minutes away from ruling the worlds," He turned to Negative Timmy, who looked around suspiciously. "You think I should've prepared a speech?"

"I don't think you'll need it!" A voice called out.

"What?!" Negative SpongeBob angrily shouted.

Danny flew in, went intangible, and pushed Negative Danny out of SpongeBob's body.

Negative Danny got off the ground and growled angrily. "You're so gonna pay for that."

Then, Lizz, Jimmy, and Timmy came in holding their weapons.

"I knew I sensed you coming." Negative Timmy said to them with a glare.

"What are you standing around for?" Negative SpongeBob asked. "GET THEM!"

The battle started and each toon took on their negative opposite. Lizz looked around and saw SpongeBob still living the prophecy, she quickly ran toward him.

"Oh no, don't worry, Spongy, I'll get you out." She took out her Sword of Light and was about to cut the rope, until something pulled her down by her hair.

"OW!" Lizz cried, and she saw Negative SpongeBob in front of her. "You just pulled out most of my hair!"

"Oh yeah," Negative SpongeBob said. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Well, despite SpongeBob having an adorable evil charm…" She pointed her sword at him. "I'll finish you off!"

"You?" Negative SpongeBob scoffed. "Please, there's no way you can defeat me."

"Want a bet?" She swung his sword at him, but he ducked.

"Who knows why the Sword of Light chose you, but boy did it choose the wrong person."

Lizz quickly scanned the room and saw her friends were losing to the Negatives. Negative Danny had Danny's arm in an uncomfortable position, Negative Timmy took Cosmo and Wanda's wands and Timmy was struggling to get them back, and Negative Jimmy wrapped his cloak around Jimmy's head.

Negative SpongeBob continued, "You just can't figure out that you're no protector of Twilight Moon." Lizz got angrier and angrier at his words and she started balling up her fist. "You're just… A FAILURE!"

With that, Lizz gave a punch to Negative SpongeBob's face and knocked him across the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gasped in shock at what just happened. The Negatives walked up to their leader.

"Hey, she made him go to sleep." Negative Jimmy noticed.

"Ha!" Negative Danny laughed cruelly. "He got beat up by a girl."

Lizz's friends walked up to her. "Lizz?" Jimmy asked.

"Sorry," Lizz said embarrassed. "I guess I got a little carried away."

Jimmy dragged her away. "Just come on."

Danny shot a beam at the Dark Orb, causing it to lose its focus on SpongeBob, and Lizz caught him. Then the place started to shake, and Danny held onto everyone and turned them intangible to avoid the falling ceiling and walls. Then, everything calmed down and Danny turned them solid.

Lizz shivered, "So that's what that feels like."

"Is SpongeBob okay?" Jimmy asked.

SpongeBob was still asleep and he lied there motionless.

Lizz started shaking him. "Come on, SpongeBob! Say something, anything!"

SpongeBob still wouldn't wake up.

"You think we were too late?" Danny asked worried.

"We can't be too late!" Lizz said coming close to crying.

Jimmy placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Lizz. I'm sure he'll be okay."

"Maybe some of Cosmo and Wanda's medicine should help." Timmy suggested as he took out a box and threw some green fairy dust on SpongeBob. It didn't seem to work at first, but then they heard SpongeBob groan.

Everyone smiled when they saw SpongeBob waking up. "Can I get a krabby patty?" He asked.

"You're okay!" Lizz cried as she hugged him.

"Don't scare us like that again, SpongeBob." Danny said he patted his head.

"Sorry, guys." SpongeBob said.

Then a thud was heard and the ground started shaking.

"What's that noise?" Timmy wondered.

"Let's check it out." Jimmy suggested.

Danny, SpongeBob, and Timmy ran off ahead. But Jimmy and Lizz stayed behind.

"What about the Negative creeps?" Lizz asked.

Jimmy and Lizz looked back and saw the Negatives standing by Negative SpongeBob, who was just waking up. Lizz and Jimmy took out their weapons in case they were planning to attack them.

"Oh great, he's okay." Negative Timmy sarcastically said.

Negative Jimmy noticed his hand was transparent. "Hey, look, I'm a ghost too!"

"You're not a ghost!" Negative Timmy snapped. "We're fading back into the Negative World."

"Great, we lost and now we have nothing." Negative Danny said, disappointed.

"Don't worry," Negative SpongeBob said as he held something in his fist. "I have just what we need from her."

Then they vanish and Lizz and Jimmy sighed in relief that they were gone. Then, Lizz asked, "How did they go back to the Negative World?"

Jimmy thought hard until he realized, "If only there was a stronger energy of darkness pushing them back, but I don't see any…"

They hear Danny's voice calling from outside, "Jimmy! Lizz!"

"Come see this!" Timmy voice called also.


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Battle

Chapter 17: The Final Battle

Lizz and Jimmy went outside and along with Timmy, Danny, and SpongeBob. They saw a big animatic, much creepier than anything they have ever faced before. It was going slowly through the forest.

"Is that an animatic?" Lizz asked in awe.

Jimmy didn't look so sure. "It looks like one, but it can't possibly be real."

"Well, it sure looks like one to me." Danny said.

"Wait a minute!" Lizz said as she realized something. "That thing came right after those negative creeps took The Heart of Twilight Moon out of SpongeBob, right?"

"Right," Jimmy agreed. "It must be an ancient animatic revived by The Heart of Twilight Moon."

SpongeBob looked a bit guilty. "So, it's my fault it's here?"

"No, of course not." Jimmy answered.

Timmy looked in the distance and noticed something. "Hey, isn't that a portal to Dimmsdale?"

Jimmy looked up ahead also. "It is. And there's one for Retroville."

"And those must be Amity Park, Bikini Bottom, and the other worlds that are around." Lizz noticed. "So that means all the portals to the worlds are connected here and the Heart of Twilight Moon must've opened them."

"You're right, Lizz." Jimmy said with a nod. "The Negatives were planning to use the heart to open the portals and release the Dark Animatic to destroy our worlds."

"Destroy our worlds?!" SpongeBob shouted in shock.

"Yeah, and I bet it will destroy them even without the Negatives to control it." Lizz deduced.

"No. From what I read, it'll need the Heart of Twilight Moon." Jimmy explained. "If it gets that, then all our worlds will be destroyed."

They soon realized what Jimmy meant and they all start screaming.

"Wait," Lizz said which stopped all the screams. "Isn't the Heart of Twilight Moon inside SpongeBob?"

"Actually, it's right here." SpongeBob said as he pulls a small, round crystal ball out of his pocket. They all stare at it in amazement.

"That's the Heart of Twilight Moon?" Timmy asked in awe.

Lizz was amazed also. "It's beautiful."

Danny asked, "But, how did it get in your pocket?"

SpongeBob explained, "Well, after those negative creeps tried to take the Heart of Twilight Moon out of me, I became unconscious and I didn't know what happened. But then a really pretty toon came and told me that the heart was in my pocket, and then I woke up."

They all seemed a little confused by SpongeBob's story until Danny was the first to speak up, "Okay…"

"Maybe you can use it to stop that Dark Animatic." Lizz suggested.

"That's an idea." Jimmy agreed. "With the Heart of Twilight Moon and the Sword of Light, we can seal it back up."

SpongeBob got excited. "Yeah, this is gonna be-"

"Watch out!" Lizz shouted as she pushed SpongeBob out of the way as the animatic grabs her. "Help!"

"Lizz!" Jimmy, Timmy, and SpongeBob shouted.

"I got her!" Danny shouted as he flew up and shot a ghost ray at the animatic, causing it to drop Lizz. She screamed when she was about to hit the ground until Danny caught her. Then he flew her back to the others.

"Thanks, Danny." Lizz said as she hugged him.

"You're welcome." Danny replied with a smile.

"Lizz, are you alright?" Timmy asked concerned. "That was too close!"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. So, Jimmy…" Lizz said as she knelt down to him. "What do we have to do to beat it?"

"Well, it's gonna keep attacking…" Jimmy was interrupted when the Dark Animatic smashed a piece of the building they were in and almost got hit by the falling debris. "…until it gets the Heart of Twilight Moon."

Danny tried to fend it off by firing a ghost ray at the animatic, but it had no affect. "It's unstoppable even without the heart."

Timmy tried firing stars at it, but his weapon had no affect either. "You're right."

"Then let's stop this monster the same way it came!" Lizz shouted as she raised her arm. "Are you guys with me?"

Jimmy stepped forward. "I'm with you, Lizz."

"Me too." Danny said.

"Well, I'm definitely in." Timmy said also.

SpongeBob stepped forward. "As the one with the Heart of Twilight Moon, I am most definitely in!"

"Alright, let's do this." Lizz said, looking determined.

"Okay, here's the plan." Jimmy began. "Lizz and SpongeBob, you work together and try to control the Heart of Twilight Moon. Danny, Timmy, and I will try and buy you guys some time."

"Got it!" Lizz and SpongeBob shouted before they left.

Then Lizz looked back and said, "Good luck to you guys."

SpongeBob got near the wall and knelt down while holding the heart. "Oh, Heart of Twilight Moon, please save us toons from the evil darkness that infects our worlds." He held the Heart of Twilight Moon above his head and it began to glow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny were fighting the Dark Animatic. Danny fired a big ecto-blast, and Jimmy turned the knob on his tornado blaster and fired a purple ray.

"Nothing's working on this thing." Timmy said in frustration.

Then, Cosmo and Wanda poof near him. "Timmy, can we use that spell now?! Can we use that spell now?!" Cosmo asked excitedly.

"What spell?" Wanda asked confused.

"The one we've had ever since we started." Cosmo answered.

"Yeah, I've been dying to use it." Timmy nodded with a smile. "Let's do it!"

Cosmo and Wanda threw their wands to Timmy, and he twirled them around in his fingers. Then he shouted, "Magic Flash!"

The wands glow bright and Timmy pointed them at the animatic. A swirling white vortex came out of the wands and shot at the animatic, keeping him from moving any closer to them. Jimmy and Danny quickly hid behind him.

"You had that attack all this time and you pick now to use it?" Jimmy shouted over the noise.

Timmy couldn't really hear him, so he just replied, "I know, isn't it awesome?!"

* * *

As the Heart of Twilight Moon continued to glow, Lizz spun her Sword of Light around and pointed it frontward as the point shot a beam of light at the Heart of Twilight Moon. Then the heart started to let out a beam of light.

Jimmy spotted the bright light and shouted, "They did it!"

Timmy stopped his attack and he, Jimmy, and Danny ran back. The large amount of light covered the animatic, and everything started shaking. The group crawled on the floor, trying not to get hit by the falling debris.

"Everybody be careful!" Danny warned.

SpongeBob looked at the Heart of Twilight Moon and saw it disappeared, and then he started to glow for a few seconds. "Oh, I feel weird."

"SpongeBob!" Lizz shouted as SpongeBob fell into her arms. "Jimmy!"

Jimmy, Timmy, and Danny went over to Lizz. Jimmy said, "Remain calm everybody, it's all gonna end soon!"

Then there was a flash of bright light that covered everything and made it impossible to see anything. Then, Lizz woke up and everything was still and her friends were unconscious on the ground. She got up and went over to Jimmy.

"Jimmy! Jimmy, wake up!" Lizz said, trying to shake him awake.

"Huh?" Jimmy said as he started to wake up. "You're okay."

"I was actually worried about YOU." Lizz calmly replied. "I think everyone else is okay too."

They saw Danny, Timmy, and SpongeBob start to get up.

"Guys, are you okay?" Jimmy asked his friends.

Danny responded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Timmy stood up and said, "I'm still in one piece."

"I feel much better now." SpongeBob said in a cheery tone.

"What happened to the Heart of Twilight Moon?" Lizz asked SpongeBob.

"I'm not sure," SpongeBob said. "It just disappeared."

Jimmy then realized what happened. "It must've gone back inside you, SpongeBob. After all, you are the holder."

"Wow, it's safe," SpongeBob said as he got a dreamy smile, "Just like she said."

"So, I guess that means we've won." Lizz said as she got up and ran outside. Her eyes brighten as she sees what's happening, and the boys come and join her. They see a bunch of firefly-like lights filled in the air. "What's happening?"

"The animatics are gone and the worlds that have been destroyed are being restored." Jimmy answered.

"Wow, victory feels so sweet." SpongeBob said.

"The portals to our worlds are still there," Timmy noticed. "We can take those to go home."

"You're right," Jimmy agreed. "With the animatics gone, things should be returning to normal."

Lizz leaned back against the wall and looked calm. "I can't believe we finally won." She took a look at her Sword of Light and put it back on her belt. "You know what, guys? This has been so cool. We saved all your worlds and stopped those negatives."

"Yeah…" Danny agreed, and then smiled when he remembered something. "Hey, did you see the look on the Negatives' faces when Lizz knocked Negative SpongeBob out?" They all laughed.

"Yeah, she beat his butt so bad." Timmy said as he pounded his fist into his hand.

SpongeBob looked surprised. "Wow, he must've been so mad when he woke up."

Lizz smiled as she said, "Well, I don't like it when anyone messes with my friends. I guess that'll teach them a lesson."

"Well, I guess it's true that you're the one true Sword of Light Master." Jimmy said. Then he digs into his pocket and takes out a device. "Here," He said as he gave it to Lizz. "I call it a recaller. I used it to bring you here and it can get you home safely."

Lizz takes it and looks sad. "But, I don't want to go back now. I'd like to stay here a little longer with you guys."

"Don't worry, Lizz." Danny said as he took her hand. "It's not like you won't see us again."

"Really?" Lizz asked as she started to feel better.

SpongeBob hugged Lizz and said, "He's right. Maybe we'll see each other again someday."

"Yeah, I mean after all, you are a viewer," Jimmy reminded. "And thanks to you, our worlds will be safe."

Lizz pulls everyone together and hugs them, and then she steps back and holds the recaller. "Well, goodbye guys. I'll see you all again someday."

They all waved goodbye as Danny flew off to the portal in his world and Timmy had Cosmo and Wanda poof him to his world. Then, Lizz pushed a button on the recaller, and she teleported back to the viewer world.

SpongeBob turned to Jimmy and said, "I know I might never see you guys and Lizz again, but now that everything's back to normal, we'll be okay."

"You're right, SpongeBob," Jimmy replied. "We saved the worlds, stopped the Negatives, and restored peace. Now, it's all over."

**The End**

_And that's it for this story and rewrite. I hope you all enjoyed it. There is actually supposed to be a sequel to it, but I never really got around continuing to write it. I'll probably post it also if there's anyone who wants it. Well, review and tell me if you'd like that._


End file.
